Accidental Allure
by Samron
Summary: After going through a hard break up, and fighting for the custody of his child. Marshall Matthews unexpectedly falls for an extremely beautiful redheaded boy. Only ever being with his wife romantically Marshall decides to just give into his mid-life crisis, and do something he never thought he'd do before. But first he has to get the beautiful boy's attention. OCxKurama Yaoi Fun!
1. It can't be!

Marshall Matthews is just your average businessman, who works hard to keep his company running the best he can. He recently became a single dad, whose wife is in the process of leaving him. They are trying to make it easy for their little five-year-old daughter, but Marshall doesn't want to give up his child; so he will fight. He is normally a very passive, calm, even sometimes shy, man. But when it comes to the custody of his kid he can get quite compassionate. After blowing up at his wife today, the guards had to drag him out of the courtroom and the judge gave them a week of recess. That sure didn't help his case! After a stress filled day Marshall decided to meet up with some of his co-worker friends at their favorite bar. They took their usually booth together; ordering drinks and food. Even with alcohol in him Marshal couldn't help but feel completely stressed, and lonely.

His friends kept him busy with drinks and conversation, Marshall was their boss, but they were all too close to use such a formal title. They respected him greatly, and cared for him like a brother. Dean the oldest, was Marshall's closest friend, who helped him start his company from the beginning. They were also roomies in college and Grad School. Jon was the grunt, and the youngest that had a lower paid job. He was Marshall's cousin, so they were close. Then finally Jake, someone Marshall and Dean hired because of his great skill in the business world. Marshall was the second oldest, but he had a very young spirit to him. The older he got, the younger he felt. He liked to think that being almost forty (thirty eight) that he should act younger in spirit. This would lead people to thinking he was younger than his actual age. All four of them had grown close over the years, and the three guys were what Marshall needed during this hard time.

Even though Marshall would never say it, he was definitely the most attractive one of the bunch. He always kept fit, and trim. He wore nice tailored suits, and his face was just naturally attractive. He kept his dirty blonde hair trimmed up nicely, and his naturally tan completion just added to his good looks. He wasn't happy about his rosey cheeks due to running outside everyday, but his friends always told him it was a good thing, and that it brought out his eyes. Man, he hated it when people gave him awkward compliments.

"Eat up my friend!" Dean said louder than needed. "You deserve a good time, so please allow us to help out with that." He slid over a tray of fries to Marshall, who was now looking embarrassed by his booming voice. Jake and Jon both laughed aloud, obviously already enjoying their drinks. Marshall appreciated the company of his friends, yet he was still distracted by the day's events. "Thanks, Dean." He took the fries and began to eat.

"Look man, Lynn doesn't know what she's doing to herself. She _will_ regret this in the future. You just have to focus on your sweet little girl, and forget about that bitch!" Dean always said what he wanted, but right now Marshall wasn't in the mood. "Yeah yeah… I know…" He did agree with Dean, yet was still pissed, so he tried to hide his annoyance at him by chugging a few gulps of beer. "Yeah man, it's been almost two years since you guys separated, I'm sure she's wishing she had you back. But! It's too late for her now. Heh!" Jon knew Lynn the best out of the three others because he was Marshall's cousin. Being in the family gave him more time being with Lynn and Marshall because of family gathers and such. Jake didn't know much about the situation, so he stayed quiet, but nodded in agreement.

"Um, could we please not talk about this right now? I've had a _really _long day." Marshall was now staring at the tabletop, trying not to look around the bar. It made him sad seeing others having such a great time, when he was so miserable. He set his beer down, and adjusted his suit tie. Wishing he would have changed to more comfortable clothes before coming here. Man, nothing was right, right now. From the corner of his eye he saw Dean look at him, and then towards Jake and Jon; nodding once. "You right buddy, lets not talk about that bitch anymore." Marshall closed his eyes. Regardless of what his friends said he still couldn't help but miss Lynn, even with his furry buried beneath his happy front. "…Thanks." Now becoming engulfed in his negative thoughts, Marshall tuned out the conversation his friends were holding about cars.

He just needed a good distraction from life right about now. Like, a really good distraction. Maybe he'd buy himself a new car? Was he going through a mid-life crisis? He sighed and rubbed his face. It was very loud in the bar, so it was nice to be able to tune things out. Not hearing much, except the hum of chatter and music. Opening his eyes again Marshall watched his friends argue intensely about which model of German car was best. That bored him fast, so he started to watch random waiters and waitresses walk by… people dancing at the small dance floor, and others having a good time. It was a very busy night here. Marshall wondered if all of these people were here for the same reasons as him. To forget.

The place he was at in the bar was back in the corner, he always liked this place because he felt hidden. The bar was in the middle of the room, and it was filled with many other people. Marshall kept scanning the dimly lit building, looking at the usual people's faces, wondering about their stories. He was a people person. Even though he was quiet, he knew people well. So watching them was always fun. His eyes were gliding through the faces, and then they stopped dead. His heart fluttered when he spotted the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. The long red hair on her was gorgeous, her beautiful porcelain skin, and the way she walked into the bar was extremely graceful. She looked out of place in this dirty grungy bar, yet her confident expression made it seem like she owned it. Marshall could feel his heart beat faster, and excitement worked its way through him. He took in a deep breath and kept his eyes locked on her while she walked over to the bar sitting down. Next to a guy who looked a little too young to be here, he had black hair, and was wearing something that resembled a partial school uniform. He also looked far too drunk for someone his age. Hmmm…

Marshall's brow frowned, because he couldn't take his eyes off her. His body was frozen, and all he could do was watch. The gorgeous redhead turned to face the black haired boy and looked down at him with the softest of smiles. Maybe they were together? They began chatting, and Marshall wished he knew how to read lips. She sure had a great body. He began to study the redhead; her black v-neck shirt brought out her slim waist and those tight jeans emphasized her sexy hips and her…

Marshall felt his stomach drop. There is _no way. _

Those jeans were too tight to mistake that shape for anything else. Marshall felt insane adrenaline and a slight sinking feeling. He'd never seen such a beautiful person before, and never thought someone so beautiful could be male! His stomach turned again because he was still extremely and utterly attracted to this… boy? He couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty! Marshall peeled his eyes away from the redhead. He let out a big sigh, and tried his hardest to begin listening to his friend's conversation. Which was now about stocks. But focusing on the conversation was impossible. The boy's face was stuck in his head now, and he just wanted to look again. His face flushed, and he felt warm.

"Right bud?" Dean nudged Marshall's arm. Looking at him for confirmation. But Marshall didn't even know what they were talking about anymore, all he could think about the beautiful redheaded boy sitting at the bar. "Huh?" He looked up at Dean, with utter confusion. Dean, Jake and Jon looked at Marshall with worry, assuming he was still thinking of his bad day. "Duude, are you even listening?" Jake said. Marshall turned his head slightly to look at Jake, and was still frowning with confusion. "Ummm.." He looked frustrated and then turned his head away from his buddies. They stayed quiet. The three men weren't used to seeing their strong boss so off. "I'm sorry guys, I just can't seem to focus tonight. You all don't have to be here for me. I know you have wives to go home to, so just go on. Alright?" He looked up and made eye contact with all three of them.

They knew that once Marshall made a decision they couldn't really change his mind, and they had already been here for a couple of hours. Dean cleared his throat and nodded once. "Alright bud, you're right. We will let you have some time on your own. Just please, please promise me that you won't get all depressed being here alone. I don't want to regret leaving you." He now had a hand on Marshall's shoulder and was looking straight at him. "Ya cuz, don't make us regret it!" Jon shouted to tease his cousin. Marshall snapped out of his zone, and his head jerked up making eye contact with his cousin. Then glancing at Dean, "Okay." He smiled. "I promise." Sipping his beer he kept his focus on that alone, trying his hardest not to glance over at the bar again.

Dean, Jon, and Jake all said their goodbyes to Marshall, and headed out. Now Marshall's racing thoughts were no longer focused on his wife and the bad day. All they were about was the beautiful redhead at the bar. Marshall was afraid to look again, but he also wanted to so badly. It's not like he had anything to lose anymore. Why not look again? It was just looking… right? Marshall looked up at the bar again. Just as before his heart skipped a beat, and he felt butterflies. Now seeing the beautiful redhead with a drink in hand, still chatting with the younger black haired boy. The younger boy was laughing pretty hard at something, while the beauty was just smiling at him. Marshall was alone now, so he could stare as long as he wanted.

Watching was more fun than he imagined. Every movement the redhead made was extremely graceful, and beautiful. He kept telling himself he was drooling over a man, a boy… but he was trapped. He had to have more! What was happening to him? All of the sudden the younger black haired boy snapped his head over towards Marshall, making eye contact with him. Marshall freaked, feeling panic throughout his body, he quickly turned his gaze away from the pair. Marshall now felt slightly ashamed for staring so directly. He didn't think they would notice… Marshall glanced back over one time, and then back down to his hand set on top his table. The pair was chatting again, and Marshall thought he should leave. It wasn't healthy to stare at a stranger this long. It could become a bad obsession. But, before he left he had to say something to the beautiful boy. He wasn't sure why, but Marshall knew if he didn't act he wouldn't be able to forget about him.

Standing up and gathering his things, Marshall decided to say something to the boy, and then leave immediately. He pulled out one of his business cards, and wrote his personal cell phone number on the back. He didn't actually think the boy would ever call him, but there was that small chance. Marshall began walking over towards the bar, and started feeling extreme panic and anxiety. He'd never done anything like this before. Walking up right next to the redhead boy he was even more shocked at his beauty up close. Before he cleared his throat the black haired boy was already looking at him, with a somewhat excited expression plastered across his smiling face. After clearing his throat the redheaded boy slowly and smoothly turned his gaze up to look at Marshall. His eyes were the most beautiful emerald green Marshall had ever seen.

The boy's confident, yet cold expression had no smile. The slight raise of his eyebrows hinted he was listening, and Marshall forced an attempt at a confident smile. "Hello there. I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar." The black haired boy was now smiling even bigger and also let out a small snicker. The redhead kept eye contact. "And since I've never seen you around here before, I had to ask you your name before I left." Marshall raised his eyebrows hoping he'd get an actual reply. Feeling like this was a bad choice the longer he stood there. The pause made the situation extremely awkward, but Marshall acted as if he hadn't noticed. He hoped they couldn't see through his cool front, because he felt like he was about to collapse. Right then the black haired boy smiled and backhanded the side of the redhead's arm. Jerking him out of eye contact with Marshall, the redhead quickly looked at his friend with slight irritation. His friend gave him a teasing eyebrow raise, and a creepy smile. Marshall now felt even more out of place, and was about to apologize then leave. But the beautiful boy looked back up at Marshall, "My name is, Shuichi." And then gazed back onto his drink. Oh god, even his voice was amazingly smooth and sexy. Marshall felt his heart skip again, and was glad he at least got to hear his voice.

"And I'm Yusuke! What's your name?!" He yelled out while resting his upper body against the bar top. Looking as if he was having the best time teasing his friend. Shuichi closed his eyes for a second and let out a small smile, and then rolled his eyes at Yusuke with a 'Please stop' expression. Marshall felt relief to have gotten the beauty's name, and that he was now getting help from this Yusuke boy. He smiled, "I'm Marshall Matthews. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." He gave a small nod to each of them. "Pleasures all his!" Yusuke said while he pat Shuichi on the shoulder, grinning. Marshall smiled awkwardly at the pair. He now wondered if they were actually 'together'. Maybe they were just buddies. Shuichi looked up from his drink, at Yusuke. "Excuse my friend here, he's very drunk." Sounding more like he was pointing out the fact that it really wasn't his pleasure, other than apologizing for his friend. He smiled quickly, then seemed very uninterested. Which was Marshall's que to get out of there. Shuichi obviously didn't appreciate Marshall coming to speak to him. Yusuke was now giggling to himself, and looking at Shuichi was a satisfied grin. Marshall sighed, "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. But I'd like you to have this, Shuichi." He set his card on the bar, and slid it next to Shuichi's drink. Shuichi shifted his eyes from his drink to the card, he then glanced up to meet Marshall's eyes once more, almost looking as if he was about to say 'And what do I do with this?'. Marshall nodded once more to the both of them, "Have a great night." He walked out of the bar with a confident stride. Even though he felt extremely stupid… yet satisfied he that got to hear Shuichi's beautiful voice.


	2. Cold Jump

After the night at the bar a couple days ago Marshall couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi. Even though he hoped giving his card to the boy would change that. He'd heard nothing from him, and wasn't surprised. He also couldn't help but blame the alcohol in him for his actions… He was drunker than he had realized, and felt embarrassed. But he still couldn't help wishing the boy would call him. Even after two days he still felt the same way towards Shuichi, even after trying to convince himself that he wasn't into guys; and that Shuichi even though looked like a woman, was in fact… a man.

Today was a good day though, and he would focus on that. It was the only day of the week that Marshall got to have his daughter. Lynn dropped her off at nine in the morning, and came to pick her up at nine that same evening. Marshall was still so angry with his almost ex-wife, but he appreciated that she gave him at least one day a week to see their daughter. "Daddy! Come play with me!" Marshall looked up from his blank cell phone screen and smiled at his daughter who was swinging at the park's swing set. "Alright Hadlee, I'm coming!" He stood from the bench and walked over to Hadlee. "Do you want me to push you?" Marshall walked over behind his daughter who was sitting in the swing. "Yes! Push me high, Daddy!" Marshall felt happiness, and smiled to himself. Even thought it was freezing outside, he had to take Hadlee to the park. It was her favorite place, and he loved to make her happy.

Another plus with to cold weather was because no one else was around playing at the park. So they had it all to themselves. After pushing Hadlee for about ten minutes Marshall took her to the forest connected to the park. She loved to pretend she was a fox running around. There were huge oaks throughout the forest, along with aspens and other tress. It was a very beautiful place, and it just added to Marshall's good day. As Hadlee ran ahead growling aloud, Marshall watched with a quaint smile. He forgot how much energy little toddlers had.

All the sudden, out from nowhere a football came flying through the air. It flew right over Hadlee's head. She stopped and looked up at Marshall with worry, and right as Marshall began to walk over to see if his daughter was okay, a young boy came sprinting out from the trees right towards her. "Watch out!" Yelled Marshall as he ran towards his daughter. Right before the boy smashed into Hadlee he jumped into the air, flinging over her head and slamming into the ground. He rolled a little and was now covered with leaves and twigs. He sat up quickly with messy hair covered in dirt and dead pine needles. "Are you alright little girl!?" He crawled over to her. She was just standing there looking very confused. "Yes..." She said shyly. The boy looked up towards Marshall who now approached him and his daughter. The boy stood up quickly and looked upset.

"Hey! I'm so sorry, I totally didn't see her!" Marshall kneeled down in front of Hadlee and looked her over. She hadn't even been touched. She just smiled up at her father, and he felt relief; Lynn would have killed him! "It's alright. She's perfectly fine." He smiled at the boy who was obviously panicked. "You sure she's okay?" The boy now seemed to be calmer but still worried, and Marshall stood up to face him. "Yes, she's fine. Are you-" Marshall was interrupted by a voice farther off. "Shuichi!" The young boy snapped his head over the direction he came. "It's okay! I didn't hit her! She's fine!" Marshall looked over to see whom the voice was coming from and his heart sank into his stomach. It was the beautiful redhead from the bar a couple of nights ago. He was jogging up towards the three of them, and he slowed when he saw Marshall. Approaching them with caution.

He kept eye contact for a bit, and there was an awkward silence. Marshall was even more attracted to him now, since he wasn't clouded by drunkenness. He couldn't believe the feeling he had. He also couldn't believe how beautiful Shuichi was. He was wearing a loose flannel, and fitted jeans. His red hair almost glowed in the sunlight, and his skin and eyes were even more perfect than he remembered. He also had a little sheen to his skin, probably from playing football. Then the younger Shuichi interrupted. "Um, she's fine Shuichi. I didn't hit her. Did you see me fly through the air though?" The younger Shuichi was now smiling, still looking pretty goofy due to the leaves and dirt all over him. Shuichi ripped his gaze away from Marshall, who was now frozen with embarrassment. "Yes, I saw it. Did you at least catch the football?" He said to the younger Shuichi with a teasing tone. Young Shuichi gaped at his brother as if he were thinking 'How dare you!'

"Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for my brother's actions. I hope he didn't hurt your…?" Shuichi looked away from his brother down at Hadlee, and back to Marshall with raised eyebrows. Marshall felt judged.

Clearing his throat Marshall nodded, "My daughter. Yes. And no he didn't. He did an exceptional job jumping over her." Marshall turned to smile at the younger Shuichi. I guess Shuichi was going to pretend that he didn't know him. Maybe it's better than way. Marshall sighed. "Hadlee, why don't you go back over to the swings? I'll be there in a second." Hadlee looked up at her father and smiled. "Okay Daddy! Can Shuichi come with me?" She reached up and grabbed the younger Shuichi's hand. With a shocked expression young Shuichi looked down at his hand, then back up to Marshall with an awkward smile. Marshall was used to this. His daughter always loved new people, no matter who or where they were. The random man washing their car was her best friend for a week, the lady who tried to sell them chocolates was Hadlee's favorite person for a whole day, and she didn't even know her name! Marshall sighed and smiled at young Shuichi, "No Hadlee, Shuichi is busy." Hadlee frowned, and gripped his hand tighter. "But I wanna swing with Shuichi!"

"That sounds like a fine idea. Shuichi, why don't you take Hadlee to the swings?" Shuichi looked expectant at his younger brother. "Yay!" Hadlee screeched. Young Shuichi glared at his brother, but then nodded. "Okay. Is that alright?" He looked up at Marshall. Smiling, Marshall nodded once. "Just watch out. She really loves new people." Young Shuichi looked confused, but nodded anyway. Taking Hadlee's hand tighter he smiled down at her. "Ready to swing?" She smiled up at him while she followed, "Yes! I wanna go high!" Young Shuichi walked her over to the swing set with Hadlee.

Now Marshall felt tension, embarrassment, excitement, and many other emotions mixed together. He wasn't sure why Shuichi sent his younger brother away… Did he want to talk to him? Lecture him? Marshall couldn't read Shuichi's face. The only vibe he got from the beautiful boy was a cold one. "So, how are you doing?" Marshall said while returning his gaze back to the swing set. Keeping up his confident façade was very important; he didn't want Shuichi to know how he really felt. From the corner of his eye he saw Shuichi's head turn to look at him, and then look back. "So you wear a wedding ring, and have a child. Yet you still go around handing out your number to young boys?" Marshall felt his heart speed up, and now he felt ashamed. Yet at the same time he knew this was coming, and he did deserve it. Smiling to himself, and looking down at his left hand he nodded a few times. "Yes, I do have a child. But the ring I wear from habit. We haven't been together for almost two years now." He glanced once at Shuichi, who was also keeping his gazed forward.

"And you couldn't be that young, if you were at a bar. Unless you snuck in?" Marshall smiled and looked directly at Shuichi, who looked back at him. Still frowning. "Your buddy, Yusuke, was obviously far too young to be in there…" Shuichi looked back towards the swing set again, and seemed to be thinking deeply. Marshall smiled to himself. Then there was silence again. This time the tension wasn't as bad, and Marshall felt a little less high strung. "I'm free tonight." Shuichi said flatly. Marshall shot his head over to look at Shuichi. He wasn't sure what he just heard, because the boy seemed to be judging him for a disgusting predator. Shuichi was just looking down at the ground ahead of him, and seemed to still be thinking very hard.

"What?" Marshall just needed to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Shuichi sighed, and looked at Marshall. Making eye contact with Shuichi gave Marshall the chills every time. "You're right. Bad idea…" He gave a soft smile and looked back down at the ground. Marshal freaked. He was serious? "No, no! It's a wonderful idea. I can pick you up?" His heart was beating extremely fast now, and he wanted to take his coat off because of the heat. "No." Shuichi didn't look away from the ground. Marshall frowned, even more confused now. "I'll text you." Shuichi said, still with an unfriendly tone. Frozen in place Marshall still couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was willing to meet with him, and it seemed that he had kept his number too! There was a silence, and this one was due to Marshall's pure astonishment.

"Time to go Shuichi!" Shuichi yelled to his younger brother. Younger Shuichi perked up and smiled back to his brother. "Aww.. okay!" He picked up Hadlee from the swing and walked over to the pair. Younger Shuichi smiled up at Marshall, "You're daughter sure likes to talk!" He let out a small chuckle while he set Hadlee down on the ground, and Marshall smiled down at her. Glancing back up at younger Shuichi, "I warned you. But thank you for playing with her. Trust me, you made her day." Younger Shuichi looked shy, but happy. "You're welcome." He then looked to his older brother. Shuichi looked at Marshall and nodded. "Nice meeting you and your daughter." Marshall was shocked by how good he acted. Apparently he wasn't planning on telling anyone else about them meeting tonight… Younger Shuichi waved and ran over to get their football, and Shuichi slowly walked back the way they came. Marshall watched as they walked off, and couldn't believe what he just agreed to. He had no idea what he was doing.


	3. Red Hair, White Wine

Lying back on his bed and trying to relax, Kurama was staring blankly at his opened cell phone. He kept telling himself he was only doing this out of necessity, yet couldn't stop his feelings of extreme foolishness. The man named Marshall had given him the perfect out from his bad situation. He'd only gone through his heat once before, and had overestimated himself. Only to be caught off guard and taken advantage of by one of the worst people.

Sighing aloud Kurama forced his fingers to type out a simple text. 'This is Shuichi. I'll meet you at the train station right outside from the bar where we met. At 7:00.' Even though this was a perfect opportunity to douse the flame before it got out of hand, Kurama still had no interest in being with this man. He was far too into himself, and rather cocky. A father handing out his number to some random boy at a bar? It just seemed wrong. Kurama wasn't normally such a judgmental person… perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Kurama kind of needed this guy. He admits he was taking advantage of the man, but wasn't the man taking advantage of him as well? At least that's what Kurama is allowing him to think.

Closing the phone and standing up, Kurama walked over to his closet to figure out what he would wear. Still feeling completely shallow and idiotic; Kurama looked through his clothes. What does one wear to a… _date? _That word was terrible, but that's what this was. A date. With some rich businessman looking to get lucky with his fantasy boy. If it weren't for the fact that Kurama was on his heat, he would feel angrier about this situation than he did now. Well, if it weren't for his heat he wouldn't even be in this situation… Sighing once again Kurama pulled out a white button up and some dark washed jeans. He didn't want to dress too nice for this stranger, but he thought he'd at least try to act like he wanted to be there. This man was going to do him a big favor after all. Finding someone willing this early on was a blessing… Kurama didn't want things to get out of hand like they could.

After showering and putting his chosen outfit on Kurama glanced at the clock. It was nearly six thirty, and so he decided he would head towards the train station. He really wasn't in the mood to leave the house. His heat made him feel feverish at times, and right now he just wanted to sleep. The shower helped, but he still felt hot. Kurama was glad about the timing; he had picked the best night to go out. Because his parents were on a vacation for their anniversary, and his younger brother Shuichi was spending the night with one of his friends from school. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door, Kurama was grateful for the chill breeze in the air. It would dry his freshly showered hair faster, and cool him off. Nature was really was one of his dearest friends.

It was almost ten minutes after seven, and Kurama had arrived to his destination. He still couldn't believe he was actually going out with this man, and really wasn't looking forward to the whole obligatory 'fun filled' date night. But you always had to work for things in life, and this was a very important 'thing'. Kurama tried to get his positive face on, but was unable to feel it. He looked around for the man and spotted him sitting at a bench, reading the newspaper. Some how that pose just fit his confident, cocky, attitude. Kurama could feel himself becoming irritated just by looking at him, but then remembered why he was here in the first place. Taking in a deep breath Kurama let it out while he approached the man.

Looking up from his newspaper the man's eye lit up, and he set the paper down on his lap. "Hello there." The man smiled softly and stood up. Kurama tried with all of his might not to raise an eyebrow at him, and forced a slight nod of his head. "Hello." Now he just felt plain awkward, and the man didn't even seem to notice. Kurama was a great actor though… Not even his family ever knew what he was really feeling. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good or bad thing. "Sorry I'm late." Kurama gave a slight smile to his 'date'. Marshall looked like he hadn't even noticed the time and glanced at his watch. "Hah, not too late. Don't worry about it." He looked back to Kurama, and stared for a second. "You look very beautiful." He had an expression as if he'd used that line successfully before. Kurama restrained himself from saying something snide, and just nodded once. Marshall gathered his things. "Shall we go? I hope you're hungry." He began walking off towards the city area and Kurama was still wondering why the hell he was with this guy. Sighing again, Kurama began following him. He was pretty hungry, so that was a plus. Maybe he'd even get a free meal out of tonight. Another plus!

"You're not a vegetarian are you?" The man turned his head back to look at Kurama who was now catching up. "No." Kurama tried to smile. He didn't want to completely scare this guy off. He needed him. Marshall smiled back, and raised his eyebrows "Good! We are having steak for dinner. This place is one of my favorites, and their steak is world famous! You'll definitely enjoy it." Kurama was forcing himself to listening very carefully. He really didn't want to appear rude, even if this guy was a scumbag, Kurama always made sure to be polite. He was hoping this night would go by fast, because besides food, Kurama was also becoming very hungry for something else. And if he didn't get that emptiness filled, he would regret this whole 'date' things very much.

After arriving to the restaurant and being seating, Kurama was now feeling a little under dressed. He ignored that feeling, and reminded himself that the way he was dressed didn't matter in this situation. He was assuming all the stares he got from people around were not because of his casual wear, but because he was so… 'unique'. His mother always told him while he grew up that people stared at him because he was so beautiful. Kurama knew people thought he was beautiful, but he really didn't like to say it. He never wanted it to get to his head. So the staring wasn't something unusual, but it was still noticeable. Possibly more so tonight because Kurama felt as if everyone knew he was on a date with this older man.

The restaurant was somewhere Kurama had never been, but he could tell it was one of those really, _really _nice places. Their booth was hidden father towards the back of the room, and it felt very private. Marshall immediately ordered a bottle of wine without even asking Kurama if he drank. Maybe he was actually kind of nervous, instead of what he was letting on? Hmm. Liking the thought of that man being nervous made Kurama smile on the inside. This guy's confidence was starting to radiate obnoxiously.

Now they were alone and Kurama had no excuse to act rude, so he had to play nice the rest of the meal. This would be hard, but he could resist. "So Shuichi, tell me. Do you normally accept strange men's invitations to dinner? Or am I just an acceptation?" Smirking, Marshall kept his eyes on Kurama. He had a teasing tone to his voice, but was obviously getting Kurama back for what he said to him earlier that day. Kurama slightly turned his heard with irritation, and smiled. "Touché." Keeping the smile, and glaring at the man; Kurama's foolish feelings increased, and these ones he felt he deserved.

Marshall took a small sip out of his water, and gave Kurama another smirk, and all of his attention. "Tell me about yourself." Knowing this was only going to be a 'one night' kind of deal, Kurama didn't want to let this man know too much. He didn't know him at all, and Kurama never trusted easily. "There isn't much to tell." Attempting a shy smile, Kurama began playing with the tips of his hair. Marshall looked at him a little longer than normal people would, and smiled coolly. Apparently Kurama was being too cute, so he stopped playing with his hair and raised his head a little more. "Why don't you tell me about you? What kind of business are you in?" Kurama wanted to keep the upper hand in the conversation, so he'd keep this guy off guard by asking lots of questions.

"Alright." Marshall gave a look of disappointment. But continued to play along "I majored in business, and also studied Botany, as my minor. I started my business with a buddy of mine, and it's been up and running for almost a decade now." Kurama almost choked on his water he was sipping, then he raised his eyebrows at Marshall. After trying to keep the upper hand in the conversation, this guy throws him off completely by saying he studies the one thing Kurama loves! Plants! Was this guy stalking him and is now just trying to win Kurama over? Marshall continued. "Yes I know, plants? My friends always made fun of me for loving them so much. But they have so many different uses and amazing qualities, who couldn't love them, right?" To Kurama that sounded like a nerd rant. He knew them quite well, because of all the 'nerds' in his classes.

Kurama now felt slightly ticked that he had been caught off guard so terribly, yet he was the only one to blame for that. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Kurama forced another smile and continued to listen. Slightly curious now, "What do you use them for in your business?" Marshall continued. "Well, we actually have several huge green houses throughout the city, and some in other countries. Our company takes plants and uses them for medical purposes mainly, but also other things like cosmetics, and anything else we can dream up. It's been pretty successful so far. We have all kinds of plants too, it's nice to be able to actually afford all the tropical plants that I want to play with." He sure sounded liked he loved plants.

The wine arrived and Marshall looked pleased. "A cup for each of us please." Still assuming Kurama wanted wine Marshall tipped the waiter after he poured their glasses. Picking up his glass and sipping the white wine Marshall nodded towards Kurama's glass, "I hope you like Moscato." This made Kurama feel uneasy. Because when he did drink, which wasn't much, his choice of drinks was Moscato white wine. He really enjoyed the unique flavor of it, and that fact that it was so sweet. How did this guy have so much in common with him? Kurama kept a serious face, and watched Marshall as he sipped the white wine. Marshall noticed the tenseness in the air, and paused glancing to the side.

"Do you not like it?" He frowned, and set his glass down. Kurama looked down at his lap. "No, It's not that." Smiling now he continued, "It just seems we have more in common than I thought we did." Even _if_ this guy has good taste he was still a prick, and Kurama wasn't going to warm up to him that easy. He was going to take what he needed, and leave. Hmm, sounds like something Youko would say… Maybe Kurama was being too defensive. Maybe he should just enjoy himself, since he does have to be here. "It's my favorite, actually." He looked back up to make eye contact with Marshall. Looking quite proud of himself, Marshall picked his glass up again and smiled confidently. "Well, looks like I know what I'm doing then." He chuckled quietly to himself, and Kurama took his glass and slowly sipped it. It was very delicious, and sweet.

The rest of dinner went by pretty smoothly. They talked lightly about random subjects including if Kurama's hair was natural, Marshall talked more about his business, and other discussions about their favorite cheeses with white wines. Kurama was trying to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying the night at all, but his Shuichi (and less defensive) side was beginning to see that this Marshall guy might actually be a bit of an interesting man. Even if he seemed to be an arrogant creep. Even though dinner went well, Kurama still wasn't sure how the rest of the night would play out. He was hopeful it would go smoothly, and end up the way he wanted it to.


	4. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Hey everyone. Glad you like the story so far! Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it. **** Also, if you have any cute little ideas I could plug into the story feel free to let me know; I like writing for people instead of just for myself, so if you have a cute idea… Seriously, leave a comment. And I tried harder to put more dialogue in this chapter, so hopefully it's better. Thanks! R&R! **

Kurama had realized that he drank much more than he intended to. The Moscato was his favorite after all, and it made the actions of their date night much easier to act out. Marshall was happy to provide as much wine as the night desired. The steak was delicious; just like Marshall had promised. And Kurama was feeling much more positive after getting food in his belly. Besides the symptoms of his heat getting more extreme he was actually slightly enjoying himself. Marshall wasn't as big as a pain as Kurama thought he'd be. And the fact that he enjoyed Botany like Kurama made things much more fun. Yet, he was still an older man with strange fantasies, and hopefully Kurama wouldn't have to deal with him much longer.

After dinner Kurama followed Marshall out of the restaurant. "Since you seem so interested in my plants, I could bring you back to my place and show you my personal green house?" For some reason this invitation made Kurama a little irritated. Even though this is what Kurama wants, he still felt that he was submitting. "Getting to the personal level already, are we?" Kurama shot out. Marshall's confident expression didn't falter; instead he smiled at Kurama. "Well, you seemed eager to get more information about my plants. It was almost as if you were enjoying the conversation…" Apparently Marshall had caught on that Kurama didn't want to be here. "I didn't think someone like you would be so curious about something like Botany." Kurama smirked. "Someone 'like me'?" Marshall was good at keeping the conversation the way he wanted. "Well, someone so beautiful. Not nerdy? Sly. Poised?" Marshall seemed to find himself funny, and his smile grew to a teasing smirk; completely ignoring the possibly of annoying Kurama. After arriving to a nice black Mercedes Benz Marshall stopped, and Kurama followed suite.

"I like sly." Kurama looked at Marshall with a confident gaze and a small smirk. If he wanted to get in this man's pants tonight, he'd have to flirt a little. Marshall seemed distracted for a moment, and stared at Kurama. Then softly smiling again he nodded. "Alright. Sly suits you." He slightly chuckled and took out his keys, then looking at Kurama again with a curious expression. "So… My place? Or I could take you home." His eyes brows were raised, waiting for direction. Something he hadn't done all night, so it made Kurama feel a little more in control. Kurama really needed a release, and even with all the Moscato in his blood he still felt foolish. Yet it needed to be done, and tonight was the night. With eyes downcast Kurama nodded once, "Your place. I would like to see this 'personal green house' of yours. It sounds interesting." Marshall looked surprised for a split second, but then nodded back and opened the door for Kurama. "Hop in."

After driving for a while, along with some smooth jazz playing (That made Kurama feel very cheesy), they arrived at a nice looking home. It was quite big, and was covered with light colored brick. The front yard had an extravagant garden in the front, with stairs and a pathway leading up to the front door. Right away Kurama noticed all the rose bushes in the garden. Another thing the two had in common. What was happening here? He wasn't supposed to get along with the man he was using. "If you're thinking that's it. Then you're wrong." Marshall said to Kurama while they got out of the car. "It's in the back." He was smirking confidently. Apparently it was actually going to be a nice green house. Was Kurama really actually curious to see this thing? "Let's go inside first, then I'll take you." Kurama followed Marshall up the stairs and pathway to the front door. The house seemed even bigger up close. Marshall opened the front door after punching in some numbers to a small keypad.

"Come in." He held the door opened for Kurama, and he stepped in after him. It was a very modern house, which Kurama enjoyed. It had white walls; with a neutral color tone, and also had the feeling of coziness. There was an amazing scent that filled the air; which reminded Kurama of his mother's cooking. Was it pumpkin? Or cinnamon? Probably both. "The maids probably just left for the day, that bread smells pretty fresh. We could have a few slices afterwards, if you're not too full from dinner." He walked into the kitchen, giving Kurama no direction. Slowly taking his shoes off at the front door Kurama then followed Marshall into the kitchen. The smell was even stronger in there, and it made his mouth water. "Maids? You're business must be effective." Marshall smiled humbly. "I have great employees, and my buddy Dean is amazing with stocks. If it weren't for him then I'd be no where." He began looking through his fridge. Was this whole 'humble act' for real? Kurama didn't know what to think anymore. But he couldn't stop his cold feelings towards the man; he didn't want to get attached, because nothing ever good came from that. While Marshall hunted for the unknown in his fridge Kurama looked around curiously. "What are you doing?" Without looking away from his task Marshall grinned. "Aw, I'm trying to find the butter." Glancing once at Kurama, and then back to the fridge. "For the bread."

"Oh." Kurama raised his brow and looked at the ground. "I thought we were waiting for after the green house to eat the bread?" Maybe Marshall had too much wine, or he was just really excited about the bread. "Ya. Woops." He kept his grin on, and continued his search. The bread did smell nice, and Kurama definitely wasn't too full. "Ah-ha! There you are…" Marshall quietly talked to the butter in hand. Kurama couldn't stop a real smile from slipping out. That had reminded him of his teammate Yusuke, and he always enjoyed Yusuke's sense of humor. Without asking Kurama if he wanted any butter, Marshall spread it on two slices. Then he held one out to Kurama while he placed the other in his mouth. "Mmmm."

Before Kurama even took his first bite Marshall had stuffed the last bit of his into his mouth. He wasn't anything like this during dinner… He actually had manners then. But Kurama liked it better this way; it was much more comfortable. Kurama quietly smiled to himself, and took a bite of his slice. It was very delicious pumpkin bread, and the butter just added to the mouth-watering taste. Marshall was still chewing his mouthful of bread while he loosened his tie. He seemed to relax significantly since they had arrived here. He hadn't even seemed uptight before. "I was thinking you wouldn't eat much, since you are so tiny. But you eat just like me. Do you run?" Marshall said while he cut himself another slice, barely looking up at Kurama.

"You think I'm tiny?" Kurama was much slimmer than Marshall, but their height was almost the same. Well, almost. Marshall was probably more around six one, maybe six two. Kurama was an inch away from being six feet. No one had ever called him tiny before though. "Well, you aren't short. But you are very slender. It's attractive, don't get me wrong." Kurama was just watching him now as he buttered his next slice. For some reason he felt flattered. That compliment was completely un-sexualized and it sounded more like he was just stating a fact. Like Hiei always does. "Ah…" Kurama didn't know what else to say. He still wasn't in the mood to share facts about himself. Marshall waited a second for a reply, while finishing off his second slice. "So you aren't even going to tell me if you run?" He sighed. "You're so mysterious." Marshall glared.

"Are you ever going to show me this supposed green house?" Kurama teased. Marshall smiled to himself, and glanced at Kurama. "Getting impatient are we?" He walked over to stand in front of Kurama, and looked directly at him. "I will show you everything. Don't worry." Now, _that_ comment felt very sexualized. Marshall reached over and picked up a small part of Kurama's hair. Restraining himself from punching Marshall in the mouth Kurama clenched his hand into a fist. Even though he was willing to have sex with this man, he still didn't like allowing him to touch whenever he wished. That was just his Youko side that he needed to get over for tonight. Marshall studied Kurama's hair in his hand, and then looked up to make eye contact. He had very confident blue eyes, and Kurama's heat began to take over. His stomach felt extremely warm, and he flushed. Damn.

Marshall's serious face grew slowly into a smirk. He obviously noticed Kurama blush, and seemed pleased. Little did he know Kurama wasn't embarrassed, he just was becoming hot due to his heat. Looking Kurama up and down very quickly he dropped his hair and stood up straighter. "Ready?" Kurama was still keeping eye contact, and a very serious expression. His clenched fist had also helped him from leaping on Marshall and raping him right then and there. Even though Kurama kept telling himself this guy was a creep, it still wasn't nice (Or legal) to rape someone. "I have been for quite a while." Kurama definitely didn't mean for his own comment to sound sexualized, but he was on his heat; he couldn't help it.

Hesitating for just a second Marshall then turned around completely and walked towards the back door. "Follow me." He was now walking quickly and Kurama had to jog a few steps to catch up. "You'll really enjoy this. I'll even show you my prized baby." So like Kurama this guy seemed to really care about his plants. Lets see if that's actually true. Kurama followed Marshall down a path through a very big back yard, covered in trees, bushes, and all kinds of different plants. Then they arrived to a fairly big green house. Marshall looked back to smile once, then turned and opened the door. "Welcome to my own personal green house." Walking into the green house Kurama immediately felt the humidity in the room, and could smell all kind of different aromas. He began to get excited to see which plants Marshall had, because some of the scents he wasn't familiar with.

After looking through slowly they arrived towards the back of the green house. Marshall patiently waited for Kurama to look and feel whatever plant he wanted to. Kurama also noticed that Marshall never warned him not to touch his poisonous plants; and he had plenty of them. Maybe he had caught on that Kurama knew more about plants than just your average college student. Or maybe he was just a sicko who was hoping for him to touch one of the paralytic poisons. Kurama liked the second option, but knew it was actually just the first one. He had done way too much talking with Marshall to not give away that he had some basic knowledge.

Looking up higher, "I see you have some Methysticodendron amesianums." Kurama reached up to touch the beautiful white petals. This was one of his favorite flowers; they were unusual like him, and very slow growing. "A patient flower…" Kurama stroked its petals. Marshall shot his head up to look at Kurama. He looked surprised, and then smirked. "So I guess I was right. You're a botany geek just like I am. Who would have thought?" Kurama didn't look away from the white flower, but gave a small smile. He thought he might as well just let one fact slip about himself. Honestly he couldn't resist a good conversation over all these different plants. Marshall hadn't lied; he had many different and rare plants that Kurama couldn't afford to buy. And only having demon plants and plants around his area to tend to, he was really enjoying seeing plants he'd only read about.

"So where is your 'baby'?" Kurama was definitely curious now, possibly even a little excited. Marshall walked back farther, and opened a smaller door that Kurama hadn't seen. Wow this green house was really nice. Walking through the door the room was emptier, yet still had a few vines and plants around. But in the middle of the room there was a huge red flower. "Wow! You have a Rafflesia arnoldii!" Kurama looked up at Marshall who was wearing a very proud expression. "Yup. It was a bitch to get, but I finally brought it home about a year ago. It's beautiful, huh?"

Squatting down next to the flower, "It's amazing… How did you even get it? They're extremely rare. I never thought I'd actually get to see one in real life." Kurama was so distracted by the big flower that he wasn't really waiting for a reply. But after almost a minute of pure gawking Kurama noticed the silence. He looked up at Marshall who was just watching him, with a barely visible smile. He looked like he was enjoying the show, and Kurama realized he had lost it. He cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to rant…" He stood up and turned to face Marshall, who looked disappointed. "Oh no. I rather enjoyed it actually. First time you have let lose tonight. It was cute." Then there was a silence. For some reason the fact that Marshall could read Kurama so well was attractive. No one he knew could do that, well, besides Hiei. But Marshall was obviously nothing like him. They both stared at each other for a second, and then Marshall cleared his throat. Some how there was tension in the air all of the sudden.

"Shall we head back to the house?"

"Sure."


	5. Fakes, Facts, and Fun!

**Forgive me for any typos… I have gotten too lazy to look through this again. I keep putting it off, so I just am posting it! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! And please, any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. =) Thanks! –Samron **

After walking back to the house Kurama unbuttoned the first button of his shirt due to the heat radiating off of him. He felt slightly light headed and still drunk. He wondered how drunken Marshall was, because he'd had a lot but was acting fine, and keeping up his little façade of perfection. After they walked back into the kitchen area, Marshall began to put the remains of the pumpkin bread away. Kurama leaned against the wall behind him; it felt cool. Kurama sighed quietly to himself closing his eyes. Was he ready to do this? Was he willing to dump his morals and negative feelings just to fix this little problem of his? He was feeling stressed, and eager to get this guy in bed. He still wanted to have some shame left by the end of the night, so he didn't want to push, nor did he want to enable this obvious predator anymore than he already was. He was just a tool to Kurama for tonight, and that's all he'd let himself think of him. Ever.

Marshall turned away from the fridge after shutting the bread inside, facing Kurama. He blinked slowly conveying his exhaustion, but then of course threw in a cocky smirk. "So…" Kurama barely look up to wait for Marshall to continue. He was staring at the floor, and beginning to question himself. Kurama raised his eyebrows, waiting. Marshall's voice was smooth. "Shall I show you around the home?" He looked up to make eye contact with Kurama. Goodness… was he really going to draw this out? Kurama just wanted to get it over with, and get back to his normal life. Then suddenly a phone ring came from Marshall's pants pocket. Surprised, he looked down at himself, frowning curiously. While it continued to ring Marshall looked up at Kurama once more, "I'm very sorry. I should probably take this…" Seems he already knew who it was. Kurama let out a small smile and a nod, feeling irritated… this fucker better not turn back now. He'd worked too hard to be kicked out now.

Marshall nodded once in apology, and strode out of the kitchen. Kurama was beginning to feel angry. He wasn't sure why, because most of him didn't even want to be here, but he desperately needed this release for his safety and the safety of his loved ones. Also because he felt idiotic standing around in this guy's kitchen, alone, waiting for him to make a move. Maybe he should take things into his own hands? He was probably much more aggressive than Marshall anyway… He was a fighter after all. He had never done anything like this before though, and wasn't sure how to act. What could be so important that he had to interrupt their 'date'? He seemed to really be into Kurama, but maybe that was all just fake? Like Marshall's confidence. Kurama had been noticing his nerves, even while drunk. Maybe this guy was actually nervous to have Kurama here, or he was just planning on killing him and chopping up his remains. It was most likely the first option, but… Kurama liked the humor of the second option attempting to play out.

Kurama could hear Marshall's whispered conversation, "…No no, no. She's mine as much as she is yours! You can't treat me this way after one short night! I understand… but you can't think I'd be OK with that! I'm not…" Kurama sighed. Maybe he shouldn't be listening in… the conversation seemed personal. Marshall's voice also seemed… well, sad. This guy must be stressed out, if he was actually going through a break up like he said. Maybe that was his supposed ex-wife? The woman he had worn a ring for, even after two years of being apart. Kurama wondered what broke them up. What their poor daughter must be going through. What the hell… Why did he care? He didn't.

"Yes, of course. Goodbye…" Marshall's voice moved closer, and Kurama straightened up. He walked into the kitchen and looked up at Kurama, stress clear on his features. The first true emotion Kurama had seen on the guy all night, "I'm so sorry. That won't happen again." He forced a smile.

This was surprising to Kurama, because he has seemed so cool, confidant, and cocky all night; then one call from this woman and he was about to crumble. "Everything alright?" Kurama said quietly, now feeling slightly out of place. Marshall walked closer to Kurama and let out a big sigh. Once again reaching up and grabbing a small portion of Kurama's hair, he smiled more real this time. "Everything is fine. Don't worry." He leaned over, placed his lips on Kurama's hair in hand, and closed his eyes, sighing quietly this time. Kurama felt surprisingly good. He'd never had anyone beside himself appreciate his hair so much. The warmth in his stomach was there again and Kurama no longer felt out of place. He liked that Marshall 'wanted' him so much, and even though he was just using him, Kurama was beginning to feel satisfied with his choice of tool. Though, he blamed this feeling of satisfaction on his drunkenness.

Kurama felt confidence from the quiet praise, "So, you were going to show me your room?" Marshall shot his eyes up to Kurama's, standing straighter, and dropping Kurama's hair. He stared blankly, then smiled. Kurama wasn't sure if he could see a slight red coloring to Marshall's cheeks. "Ohh... " Marshall smirked now, "Of course. How could I have forgotten?" He looked down at the ground, and shook his head, still smiling. "I've never before met someone so hard to read, Shuichi." He let out a small chuckle. Once again Marshall was taking Kurama off guard. Is this guy taking down his crappy façade now? Why was this bugging him? Did he like the way Marshall was acting? How could he like a pervert? That's all he was to Kurama, a tool, and a pervert.

Wasn't he…?

"Why don't you follow me…" Marshall trailed off, and walked past him. His voice was much quieter than normal. Kurama followed Marshall down the hall, past the front door, and up a staircase. Then they walked into the master bedroom, which was decorated beautifully. Kurama took his time to look around, because he felt Marshall was still preoccupied with his own thoughts. Maybe he wasn't sure about being with him? Had his ex-wife said something to change his mind? Kurama had worked too hard to give up now, and wasn't going to let this night go to waste. Besides, his symptoms have gotten much worse due to being close to Marshall. His Youko and Shuichi side were fighting each other on how to feel about tonight, and for some reason he was beginning to give in more to his human side. He was slowly becoming aware of his attraction towards the man. Blaming it on his heat, he tried his best to ignore it. It would go away soon.

Marshall sat down at the end of his bed, and pulled off his already loosened tie. Sighing loudly again, he looked up at Kurama. "So, what do you think of my room? Boring, huh?" He snorted, and smiled. "The beds my favorite." He winked. Kurama smiled, raising an eyebrow, and looked to the nearest wall awkwardly. "It looks comfortable."

"It really is." Marshall's voice had deepened. Kurama looked back to make eye contact with him. They didn't say anything as Kurama approached him. "It's… all right that I'm here…?" Kurama whispered with guilt. He wasn't sure why, but he felt drunk enough- no, comfortable enough to share his un-easy feelings with him. He never shared his vulnerable feelings with anyone. But this man didn't know Kurama like his friends and family. He didn't know he worked for spirit world, was a fighter, or even a straight A student. All he knew about Kurama was that he liked him, and was attracted to him. Why couldn't Kurama have a third outlet with this man? Being vulnerable with another human being… just for tonight? Kurama didn't like being cold, and un-readable all the time. Who could _he_ talk to?

No one.

Trying hard to let his Youko morals take over, Kurama set his arms on Marshall's shoulders; wrapping them loosely around his neck. Marshall eyes were slightly bigger now, but he wore a serious expression. Looking up at Kurama standing in front of him, "Of course it's alright." He raised his hands and placed them on Kurama's hips hesitantly. Though surprisingly to Kurama, Marshall stood up and spun him around, and slowly put him where he sat seconds ago. Now standing over him he leaned in close, and tucked some hair behind Kurama's ear; leaning very close to Kurama's face. "You are _my_… date, and I will see to it that you enjoy the rest of your night with me." He had a calm expression, and warm eyes. He leaned in and slowly kissed Kurama on the cheek; pulling away just enough to make eye contact. It was a nice kiss.

Apparently he was planning on 'having' Kurama all night. Kurama let some relief show in his features, but he felt hot and antsy. He was glad the man had made a confident decision, but since the phone call, Kurama still felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want to pull this man from his family anymore. Family was everything to Kurama, and if his supposed family wasn't all a lie how was he helping to put them close together? Yet, it seems they are already as separated as they could get. Kurama tried to remind himself that this man was just his tool. But it didn't feel that distant anymore. There was some natural attraction between them that Kurama could no longer ignore.

"Do you mind?" Marshall's hands hesitantly unbuttoning his white button-up interrupted Kurama's thoughts. Only undoing one, then stopping to wait for permission. Blinking a few times Kurama nodded. Looking down to watch him unbutton his shirt, Kurama noticed that Marshall's hands were shaking ever so slightly. His thoughts went flying again. Was this man really as smooth as he seemed? Or was he just a really good actor? Were Marshall's hands shaking from excitement, or nerves? Or drugs? Had he done anything like this before? Maybe he isn't as much of a pervert as Kurama had originally thought. Or he was just excited for his normal ritual they were beginning. And Kurama was just hoping he was a good person, to make himself feel less violated.

Kurama shot his eyes back up to Marshall's hoping for an explanation. Marshall smirked before he looked, noticing Kurama's demanding gaze. Glancing up sheepishly his smile grew. He looked embarrassed. "It's been a while since I've done this…" Looking back down to focus on the last button, he dropped Kurama's shirt from his hands. He gently shrugged off his blazer jacket while pushing Kurama onto his back at the same time. Kurama could clearly see his jaw muscles were clenched, and his movements were hesitant while he climbed over him on the bed. It wasn't hard reading body language, and Marshall's was showing true nervousness. Interesting. This man was changing in Kurama's mind quicker than expected. Maybe his hopes of normalcy in the man weren't so radically far off.

Looking down at Kurama, Marshall's face was confident, and he stroked some hair out of Kurama's. "Your hair is so… beautiful." Kurama didn't take compliments well, because he received them so often, but this one was different. Most men never complimented his hair, and Marshall was definitely a very manly man. Kurama smiled. "Thank you."

Pushing his normal feeling and morals aside Kurama decided to make this night happen, he needed this more than anyone right now. Reaching up and grabbing Marshall's face, Kurama gently and slowly moved his face to Marshall's. Before he pressed their lips together he stopped. "Touch as much as you'd like." He whispered right before softly tickling his lips on Marshall's, and then pressing into a full kiss. Marshall hesitated, but slowly moved his hands to Kurama's head to help support him in their kiss, deepening it. Immediately Kurama's body was engulfed with heat, and lust. Parting his lips he traced Marshall's lips with his tongue, and Marshall opened his mouth holding Kurama closer.

Pulling away Kurama heard their loud breaths and began pulling off his button-up as much as he was able while lying under someone. Marshall rested on his elbows while he watched Kurama struggle. "Need help?" He chuckled. Kurama glared back as he slowly pulled it over his head; ignoring Marshall's tease. His hair flowed out of the shirt and back onto the bed behind him. Marshall swallowed. Kurama then reached up to Marshall's shirt. Gently he began to unbutton it, and Marshall, was concentrating on his breathing.

After Kurama finished he pulled opened Marshall's shirt, pulling it off. Marshall helped remove it quickly. Marshall was very fit and tan, and Kurama had no shame while he studied the man in front of him. "I still definitely cannot read you, Shuichi." He stated like a fact more than an irritation, and leaned down to rest on his elbows again. Bringing Kurama into another deep kiss, he hesitantly brought a hand up through Kurama's hair. Wanting things to speed up Kurama reached up again and grabbed Marshall's pants. Unbuckling his belt and pulling it off quickly, he also began to un-button Marshall's pants. He felt his actions were getting away from him, and his heat was making him feel crazy. He removed his hands after unzipping Marshall's pants, and pulled away from the kiss; it seemed Marshall was trying to keep up with Kurama's actions.

Realizing that his own hands were now shaking Kurama wanted this to end now more than he had throughout the whole night. His lust was taking over for him, but his human side, his good side, was screaming at him to stop. He'd never done anything like this before. But he needed it. So he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Ignoring Marshall's gaze Kurama quickly reached down to his own pants and began to undo them, but he was stunned when Marshall's hand grabbed his to stop. Kurama's focus was broken and his brow frowned, quickly looking up to Marshall. Why had he stopped him?

Marshall forced a confident smile, "So… may I ask a personal question?"

Kurama gave a look up to Marshall; frowning. "Depends on how personal it is." Kurama heard an angry, rude sounding voice. Not his normal polite self he was used to. Marshall leaned in closely, face to face with Kurama he smiled, whispering, "What are you thinking? I have to know, 'cause I honestly have no idea." He glanced to the side and then back; still holding Kurama's hands in his.

"Why does it matter what I'm thinking?" Kurama spat. Marshall's expression was a fake shock, "It matters because… well, because I said so, and that's important to me." Were his thoughts really important to Marshall? Kurama was becoming frustrated with not being able to read this man. His whole persona has done a 360 in the last six hours. "Well, shall we speak freely for a moment, then?" He usually spoke more formal when he was uncomfortable or doing business. Ironic. Marshall smiled confused, but chuckled a bit too. "Well sure. I think we're past that formal shit though." Marshall said this, as he looked Kurama up and down again. "Don't you agree?" He softly stroked Kurama's hand with his thumb.

Taking in a deep breath to try to calm his adrenaline filled body, Kurama stared Marshall down. Irritated he had stopped him, yet relieved as well. "I'll ask another question, alright?" Marshall said. "Fine." He threw back. No more rules for him. Not tonight, not with this stranger. Kurama would act how he pleased, and if he wanted to be, well, petty and rude, then that's what he'd be. He's already practically begging for sex, so why not throw in an immature attitude along with it? Marshall's brow rose in amusement as he watched Kurama's cold expression.

He chuckled awkwardly again. And that pissed Kurama off more. Was he mocking him? He felt even more idiotic than he had all night. "How many times have you done this…?" He asked, still in a whisper. Was he going to judge Kurama now for not being the whore he thought he was? Kurama was about ready to get up and leave he was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Because…." He sighed loudly, "Honestly, I've never done this…" He whispered the last part very quietly. Kurama didn't even allow himself to believe this for a second.

"And you want me to believe that?" He wasn't whispering like Marshall, and he'd actually sounded a little irritated. "Well, yes." He rubbed his face with stress showing in his features. Kurama froze now watching. Was this all real? Or just a play? What would be the reasoning behind act ignorant? Maybe he was telling the truth. He calmed himself. "I mean, I have a child so obviously I've done it with… a woman." He grinned sheepishly. "You're a special exception though, and I want to do this right. So would you help me out?"

Kurama relaxed and raised his eyebrows. Realizing he was being asked for direction. Maybe his heat was making his hormones go insane, because one minute he was angry and now all the sudden he was about to laugh. They had both assumed the other was an expert at this 'sleeping around' thing, and now Kurama was realizing they were both just as inexperienced as each other. While Marshall rubbed his face Kurama chuckled quietly, which made Marshall look up in surprise. "Well, you have a nice laugh that's for sure. Even if you are making fun of me." He smiled shamefully, and was bright red. Kurama laughed quietly again,

"I don't mean to mock. Really. I'm just surprised is all." Kurama smiled real this time, and looked to Marshall. "You're surprised that I've never slept with" he whispered again "A guy before..?" Still smiling Kurama nodded, "Yes. Very."

"Why? Do I seem like _that_ type? Oh god…" Marshall sat up now, seemingly upset by that. Kurama slowly pushed himself upright as well, now they both were facing each other and sitting on the bed. "I guess that makes sense, I must have seemed that way when I went up to you randomly at the bar. I was drunk mind you."

"So, why approach me?"

"Like I said, you're beautiful. Who wouldn't approach you?"

Kurama looked confused now, but was curious. "I mean, I am extremely lonely, and you were all I saw that night. I couldn't look at anyone or anything else. Even the next few days I didn't regret giving you my number. Obviously." He gestured to them both. "I wanted you. And still do. Which is something I never thought I'd say to another male before, but here I am. Admitting to you my ignorance and idiocy. And I swear, I'm no creep or sexual predator… Oh god what you must think of me…" He rubbed his eye quickly and looked away shyly again. Kurama was enjoying this now; finally some transparency! It was so relieving.

He reminded himself that this man still knew _nothing_ about him, and felt comfortable enough to share a little.

"Well. I've only had sex once before in my life." Kurama forced it out, but he'd already decided this man was his for tonight. For all release, not just sexual. He could actually talk to someone, and be real, for once. It was an odd feeling. Marshall looked at Kurama, with a serious expression. "Really?" He seemed like he didn't believe it.

"I'm curious now what you think of me?" Kurama questioned.

"Well, the way you handled me so professionally yet cold at the same time, I assumed…. Hah, well that you'd done this a few times."

"Yes, sorry for being so cold. I had already decided you were scum." He looked down shamefully. Marshall's brow frowned in confusion.

"Then why did you come out with me?"

"I… need this." Kurama knew that Marshall would never truly understand how much he needed it.

"Sex?"

Kurama shot a look, and then sighed. "Yes." Marshall just looked more confused, and Kurama began to see guilt show through as well. Panicking, Kurama didn't want this man's guilt to stop the night that he really did need, so he quickly moved. Leaning forward on his knees and resting on one hand he reached up to Marshall's face with his free hand, slowly.

"No need for that. I'm in a hard time in my life right now, and lucky for me you showed up. And now knowing you aren't a predator makes this need for me much easier to fulfill. It's obvious this need is great in both of us; we are both lonely people that happen to have our lives thrown together by fate. Would it not be silly for us to ignore this opportunity?" He was staring into Marshall's eyes, using his most comforting voice.

"I guess so. You'll have to help me out a little though." He chuckled again. Kurama felt relief, and smiled. "Of course."


	6. Yes Or NO?

**Alrighty y'all, I have updated! I think this chap is cute… Hopefully you guys do too. **** OH! And all you guys can give thanks to Crazy Anime Chick for slapping me upside the head and reminding me to update. So… thanks Crazy, I'm glad I updated. :D ENJOY! **

Now that Kurama was pretty sure Marshall was not a creep, or a self-absorbed ass hole, kissing him was almost enjoyable. Obviously only due to his heat symptoms… and the wine… He'd never allow himself to enjoy this any other time. Even if he were to enjoy kissing, touching, or even just being with Marshall outside of his heat… well, what would be the point of being with him? There wouldn't be. It would be a waist of time, and childish.

Wouldn't it?

They had been talking now; for about two hours. After they both came clean with each other it was much easier to chat. Kurama's walls have come down to a much more fair level, and Marshall wasn't trying to keep up his perfect act anymore. Kurama finally felt comfortable the first time tonight, and had been listening to Marshall's whole story for the past two hours. He wanted to hear it all, and was beginning to feel bad for his predicament.

"And that's about the jest of it all…" Marshall said while continuing to stroke Kurama's shoulder with this hand. Leaning over and kissing the same shoulder once, Marshall stay close to Kurama's face and smiled at him. Kurama liked that smile, but wasn't sure why. He didn't want to like this man, but the more he saw him for himself, the more he enjoyed his company. Kurama just blamed the wine in his blood.

"Thank you, for sharing your story." Kurama kept eye contact with Marshall, and Marshall's face gave a goofy look. "You're so formal. It's attractive. You'll have to teach me how to talk sometime. I look the part, but if I was able to talk like you do… man, I'd sell everything!" He chuckled softly; still leaning in close to Kurama.

Kurama smiled softly. "Forgive me. The is the way I was taught to be."

"Don't apologize…" Marshall reached up to Kurama's face with both hands, and cupped his chin, bringing his face back up to meet his gaze. Now sliding his fingers into his hair. "You are so innocent and soft. Were you raised to be that way too? I think your politeness seems so natural, and it just goes with your soft look. But, saying that, I want you to be comfortable tonight. So anything you are 'putting up' for me, please. Take it down. Be yourself. Alright?"

No one had ever said that to Kurama. Be yourself? What was himself? He wasn't entirely sure. Shuichi? Kurama? Or Youko? It was almost comical that he was unable to figure this out. Keeping his eyes locked with Marshall's he smiled. More sly this time, and Marshall's smile turned into a confused one.

"What?"

"You think I'm… innocent?"

He glanced to the side awkwardly, "Well, you seem that way. So, yes. Is that funny to you?" He let out an awkward chuckle.

"Yes. It is." He flatly stated. Kurama had made a decision. Just for tonight, he would allow himself to be… well, himself. Whatever that was. He decided, no more acts, no more games. He'd say what he wanted, then leave. It would be the outlets of all outlets. After thinking about all night he had come to the conclusion that it was in his better interest to have this mental, physical, and emotional dumping, so to speak. He was an emotional being, and had no other outlet, and it was unhealthy to not have one every once in a while. So this was his one chance to release. And he was taking it, for his greater good. It was a smart choice.

"So you trying to tell me, 'this', isn't innocent." Motioning to Kurama's face. Saying with a more mocking tone now.

Kurama glared jokingly back, "You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me then. Tell me about yourself. Please. I've asked you many questions about you tonight, and have gotten nothing. You at least owe me a little bit. I've practically told you everything sad there is to know about me, so come on. Cut me some slack." Marshall leaned in a kissed Kurama once on each of his cheeks. Then pulled his hands away along with his face, sitting up straighter at attention.

Kurama thought this was fun. People always wanted to know facts about Shuichi Minamino, but he always had to answer with lies. Even to his own family. So for once he was slightly excited to share. The truth.

"Fine. I'll allow you to ask yes or no questions." He was smiling full now, looking away quickly, which made his hair flip slightly into the air. Marshall's stare sharpened, and he narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "You're so cute, yet so annoying at the same time!" Kurama shot a side glare back at Marshall, and Marshall was playfully smirking.

"Ok, well cool…" Marshall looked like he was thinking deeply.

"Is your younger brother your only sibling?"

Kurama's expression went to defensiveness right away. He had decided to allow Marshall questions about himself, but not about his family. Sighing he calmed himself. He's just a businessman, with his own worries. He wasn't going to go after Kurama's family… he hoped.

"Is that not aloud?" Marshall flatly mocked. Not seeming surprised by his expression. Kurama ignore his question.

"Yes."

Marshall smiled and rolled his eyes. "That was sooo hard." He smiled to Kurama. He leaned over onto his elbows, and crawled over to Kurama, who was sitting in a Japanese kneeling position. Resting his head on his lap, and reaching up to play with the tips of his red hair. Kurama's hands rose automatically, but relaxed and rested on Marshall's hair to play with it.

"Next"

"Ummm.. Do you run?" Marshall was now looking up at Kurama's face from where he lay. Making a confused expression Kurama twisted his lips to the side, not sure how to answer that question. He did run a lot, but not like he thought Marshall meant.

Marshall smiled, "I mean, do you run like, me? Daily. For exercise. You're very fit." Kurama nodded once in understanding.

"No."

Marshall looked even more intrigued now. "Hmm, interesting. Do you attend college?"

"Yes."

"Are you a good student?"

"Yes."

"Straight A's?"

"Yes."

Marshall nodded like he had expected that. Kurama smiled back at him.

"Alright. Umm.. Do you play a sport at college?"

"No."

"How are you so fit then?" He let out an annoyed voice.

Kurama just smiled down at him playfully. "That's not a yes or no question." He stroked Marshall's face with his thumb.

Marshall sighed loudly, "This is tough. Ummm…. OK, do you play a sport?"

"No."

"Are those muscles fake?"

Kurama smiled down at him quietly laughing, "No."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"Is your job the reason you are so fit?"

"…Very good, yes."

Marshall looked proud of himself. "Finally getting somewhere."

"Is your job a normal j-."

"No." Kurama interrupted quickly, to convey how abnormal is job actually was.

Marshall looked even more curious now. "Why the hell are you so mysterious?"

"Not a yes or no…" Kurama poked Marshall's nose once.

Marshall looked pouty.

"Do you have lots of friends?"

"Close?"

"Oh, you're helping me out. Yes, close."

"What's a lot?"

"Hermmm, uh… Five?"

"…No."

"Really? I would think you would."

Kurama just raised his eyebrows, waiting for the next question.

"Ok, do these close friends include that guy at the bar?"

Kurama looked confused… "Oh… Yusuke?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yes. He's a very close friend."

"Ok. Cool… Is he younger than you?"

"Yes."

"So, are you under twenty-five?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes."

"Okay… twenty-one?"

"Yes."

"You're twenty-one?"

"Yes? Is that a surprise?"

"Wohh… I'm asking the questions here. But no, it's not. Hahaha."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"So how old is Yusuke?"

"Eighteen."

Marshall laughed, and pointed at Kurama. "I knew he was too young to be in that bar! So you must have bought him that alcohol?" Kurama smiled down at Marshall, "Oh no, I'd never do that…" Sarcasm rang in his voice, "…the bar tender was actually a friend of Yusuke's, so he gave us free drinks. I don't do bars though, so he had to drag me there to talk about work. And to catch up."

"So, you must not drink much then?"

"Nope."

"Hmm.."

"Are you drunk right now?" He smiled.

"….Yes."

"Cute."

"No."

"What?"

Kurama just smirked to himself. "Are you done with questions?"

Marshall sighed… "Can't you just tell me something about yourself? I suck at this game." He sat up again, but stayed close to Kurama. Hesitant, Kurama stared at him.

"Pleeeease.."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Just tell me about yourself. I'll listen." He rested his hand on Kurama's thigh.

Kurama's stomach was all of the sudden hit with a pounding feeling of lust. His heat was becoming stronger and made him no longer interested in this petty game. Adrenaline pumped blood through his body and he looked down at Marshall's hand. Pausing. He then took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly while he looked up to Marshall now wearing a serious expression. Marshall paused as well, feeling the change.

Now breathing loudly Kurama felt hot, and placed his own hand onto Marshall's hand that lay on his thigh. Pressing his hand down, he moved Marshall's higher on his leg, which pushed both their hands up against Kurama's groin. Marshall blushed beat red, but remained calm as he tightened his grip on Kurama's leg. With is free hand Kurama reached up to Marshall's face and pulled him close. Marshall took the que and moved in, locking lips with Kurama. At the same time pushing Kurama onto his back and sliding both of his hands up Kurama's sides.

Now shaking with adrenaline, and wanting Marshall, very badly. Kurama reached down quickly once again to his own pants and undid them completely, pushing them down. Marshall helped pull them off entirely. All Kurama had left were his black briefs, and not too long after Marshall only had his boxers on. Their kissing had changed now, instead of only being full of lust, there was something else mixed in. Was a bit of romance? How could that be possible? Was Kurama beginning to actually care for this man?

Realizing he was being flipped on his stomach Kurama got even more heated, turning his head slightly, just enough to convey to Marshall that he was ready. They both no longer were wearing anything and were now holding each other. The quietness in the room was only occasionally interrupted with harsh breaths from Marshall or Kurama. Now focusing on the pattern in the blanket under him, Kurama was filled with lust while his body moved with Marshall's. Finally getting his satisfaction he has been yearning for. Marshall was holding Kurama up with one of his arms, that wrapped around his torso, his other was rested on the bed supporting his own body. And like Marshall Kurama only had one hand on the bed, and the other placed on Marshall's around him.

Marshall slowly kissed Kurama's neck while their movements became more intense. Kurama felt their climax approaching, and had already lost track of time. Kurama heard Marshall's breaths getting louder behind him, which lead him close to the end. Finally after Kurama was engulf in lust they both got what they longed for. Letting out a loud gasp with their last movements Kurama felt so satisfied and happy he no longer had to deal with his heat. His shaky arm could no longer hold their bodies up and it collapsed. Feeling wonderful Kurama let his body fall flat onto his stomach, with Marshall resting on top of him. Their breaths were still heavy, but now slowing.

Forgetting time once again Kurama was awaken from his trance from Marshall wiping sweat off his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced towards Marshall's hand. Kurama's voice was now raspy and tired, "You didn't need much direction…" He smirked quietly. He felt Marshall's body jerk over him while he let out a small chuckle. His voice too sounding very tired, but satisfied.


	7. Reality

**Hello! Updating again. :D Hope y'all enjoy it, and I'm finally kinda starting to realize where this story might end up going. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming! You guys are pretty much the only reason I'm updating. ENJOY! **

Kurama awoke to warm sunshine on his face, and the feeling of the soft bed under his body. Lying on his stomach, the breeze from outside felt wonderful across his back and blowing through his hair. His arm was hanging off the side of the bed, and he could feel the silky cloth with the palm of his hand. Remembering that his bed did not have silk covers startled him out of his half sleep. Snapping his eyes opened the sunlight burned, and now his head was aching. Kurama now remembered where he was, and all the memories from the night before flooded through his head. A feeling a slight panic ran through him, as he sat up; squinting.

Looking around Marshall's room he was alone, and still naked. But there was a small blanket placed over his lower half. Kurama looked for where the breeze was coming from and saw French doors he hadn't noticed the night before. One of the doors was opened. Kurama stood up, and loosely wrapped the blanket around his waist, holding it shut with his hands; then looked for his clothes. Maybe he could sneak out without being seen. Not being able to locate them he gripped the blanket tighter. Now that he wasn't drunk the shameful feelings were there again. And he could no longer slip away. Even though he was relieved he had fixed his problem, he was still prideful and independent, and being vulnerable with some stranger angered him. He couldn't help it.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by voices outside. He heard a woman's voice, and then Marshall's. His stomach fluttered when he heard Marshall's, and that made his anger flourish. He couldn't possibly still like that man, could he? He put it up to his drunkenness of the night, and hoped the feeling would pass by morning. And who was out there with Marshall? Kurama stepped into the doorway of the balcony, hesitating, then stepping once more to place his feet on the warm wood. The balcony was bigger than he had expected and Marshall was sitting at a small table with newspaper in hand. He was looking up at one of his maids, but stopped talking when the maid looked up to make eye contact with Kurama. She was frowning. Kurama kept a calm gaze back towards her, and there was an awkward silence while Marshall's looked between the two.

Standing, and placing the paper down, Marshall smiled towards Kurama. "Good morning, Shuichi." Kurama turned his gaze to Marshall. Making eye contact with him made him feel… nice. And the god dam butterflies continued to flutter; forcing a small smile out of Kurama, while he glanced to the side. Marshall stood there smiling sweetly at Kurama while he looked him up and down.

The maid cleared her throat roughly. Making both their heads turn to look at her. "Shall I get your… 'guest' his clothes?" She was still frowning, and the tone to her voice was unfriendly. Marshall stared at his maid awkwardly confused, and took a second to speak. "Rose…?" Still confused, he just nodded. She looked Kurama straight in the face again, and then turned around completely, walking down the small steps that lead to the backyard. Once she entered the house through the back door Marshall turned to face Kurama once more. He approached Kurama placing his warm hands on his bare shoulders. "Sorry about Rose. She's… really close to Lynn's family."

Kurama just nodded once, "Ah…" still feeling awkward he glanced around the backyard. The garden he had back there really was very beautiful, and everything was nicely kept. "How are you feeling this morning?" Marshall asked with a smooth calm voice. Kurama looked back, making eye contact once more. "I have a headache."

Marshall smiled bigger, "I'm sorry, I must have given you too much wine."

"You must have." Kurama smirked and walked over to the little table. It was cluttered with as much food as it could fit, and it all looked amazing. There was a plate of delicious looking sliced fruit, another plate of eggs, meat, pancakes and toast. A pitcher of water, a pitcher of milk and one of orange juice; and then another small pitcher of coffee with creamer and sugar next to it. There was definitely no room left for anything, but Marshall had placed his newspaper right on top of the orange juice pitcher. Making the small table almost invisible under all the breakfast items.

Marshall walked back over and stood next to Kurama, "You hungry? Eat whatever you'd like." He said with a doting tone. Kurama looked up at Marshall once, then sat at the table placing the bundle of blankets he held in his lap. Then he leaned over, grabbed a strawberry, and took a bite. It was as delicious as he had hoped, and Marshall sat down while Kurama chewed. He was only wearing a white robe, and his wet hair was combed back nicely. "How is it that you snuck out, showered, and began breakfast without me waking? You didn't slip Rohypnol in my wine, did you?" Kurama smirked while he finished off the stem of the strawberry.

Completely ignoring Kurama's tease, "Did you just eat the strawberry's stem?" Marshall looked surprised. Kurama looked down at his empty hand, then back at Marshall. "You don't eat them?"

"No. That's disgusting."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so distasteful." Kurama said while he chose his next fruit with a smirk.

Marshall chuckled reaching over to Kurama's chin, cupping it, and interrupting Kurama's search. "You are adorable, and I enjoy learning more about you. Even if your little quirks are strange." He stroked Kurama's chin, smiling. Kurama glared lazily back at Marshall, "Very funny." While pulling away Kurama picked up another strawberry placing it in his mouth. Resting his back on the back of the chair he crossed one leg over the other which made the blanket fall back, exposing his full leg. Kurama kept a gaze on Marshall from where he sat, and Marshall stared back. He looked Kurama up and down for the second time this morning, and smiled. "You truly are beautiful."

Rose stepped out of Marshall's room onto the balcony, with a look of annoyance on her face. Obviously hearing the 'beautiful' comment, she glared at Kurama before talking. "Your clothes have been washed, and I placed them on Mr. Matthew's bed."

"Thank you, Rose. You can go now." Marshall smiled at her. She was still glaring at Kurama, who was looking back calmly. "Rose." Marshall spoke slightly louder. Without a word she looked at Marshall with disappointment, then walked back inside. Marshall looked embarrassed and re-adjusted himself on his seat. "Wow, sorry again."

"No harm done."

After breakfast Marshall offered his shower to Kurama, and Kurama used it with enthusiasm. It was a very huge and expensive shower, which made it much more fun. Once he finished showering Kurama put his clothes back on from the night before, and they smelled freshly washed. Kurama appreciated Rose washing his clothes even though she wasn't fond of him. Kurama now stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, combing his long red hair. He was happy to feel clean, and happy his hangover was almost gone. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Shuichi. Your cell phone is ringing… It's, Kuwabara. Sorry I looked, I just wasn't aware of what it was, and then I realized it was your phone. Thought I should tell you." Marshall's muffled voice sounded guilty, and Kurama smiled to himself in the mirror. Placing his comb down he walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it. Marshall stood in front of it holding the tiny phone in hand, with a goofy expression on his face. "Close friend?"

Kurama smiled, "Yes." Taking the phone from Marshall he walked past him onto the balcony, leaning on his arms against the railing. Marshall was keen on learning new things about Kurama, so instead of being polite he followed Kurama outside assuming the same position as he. Acting as if he wasn't listening, and just enjoying the view.

"Hello?" Kurama glanced at Marshall, with a slight glare. _"Hey Kurama!" _Marshall kept up his façade and just looked as if he was confused by Kurama's look. "Hello Kuwabara, how are you?" Deciding to ignore Marshall he listened to Kuwabara. He wouldn't be calling him unless there was work related, so he needed to listen well.

_"Oh great! It's me and Yukina's six month tomorrow!" _Kuwabara's voice was as loud as always, and Kurama wouldn't be surprised if Marshall could hear the whole conversation. "That's wonderful! Are you going to celebrate?"

_"Oh ya! For sure! I've already got reservations at a great restaurant! I was actually partially calling because of that! I wanted our friend's to celebrate with us too, and was wondering if you wanted to join us Tuesday night for some hang out time? Tuesday would be friend night, then tomorrow is 'our night'. Great idea huh!? …Yusuke already said he could come, but Botan is working, and well I don't wanna invite my sis… you get it… and I don't really know how to reach Hiei, so if you wanted to bring him along you could… I guess."_

Kurama let out a chuckle, "Oh, well I'm not sure I could get him to join us. But I'd be more than happy to come see you all for a bit."

_"Yeah, I didn't think he'd want to either, I kinda was hoping you'd say that. But ya, we are meeting at Yusuke's place at 8:00 O' Clock! I'll have drinks and food so just bring yourself, and anyone else you would want to…" _

"Sounds great. So what's the other reason you called?"

_"Oh yeah. Koenma wants us to meet in an hour, I have all the details about the job, and it's in a couple days. He's just makin' us meet now because I'm gonna be with Yukina all night tomorrow night, ya know?" _He let out a small giggle.

Kurama's stifled another laugh, and nodded "Yes, well that's fine with me. Your place?"

_"Yup!" _

"Alright. Thanks for calling Kuwabara. See you in an hour."

_"No problem man! See ya." _

Kurama flip his cell phone shut and turned to face Marshall who was obviously still listening in, but pretending he was enjoying the clouds. He then looked over at Kurama as if he had just noticed him "Oh! So… job huh? Is this your work?"

Kurama smiled and turned to walk back inside, "Yes. It's what I do."

"And what's that?"

Kurama didn't respond as he folded the small blanket he used, placing it on the end of the bed. "So I'm assuming this Koenma is your boss?" Kurama smiled but continued to ignore Marshall.

"Oh come on… just give me this one thing! Please? What do you do? I have to know."

Kurama sighed, and quietly thought about it for a second while he smoothed out the small blanket. He obviously couldn't tell him all that he did, but he could tell him he did small jobs here and there. Maybe that he was a fighter, and possibly even works for a secret organization? No, no… that was too much. Maybe just tell him he's a fighter for higher… that just sounded so shady though. He liked the feeling of possibly telling Marshall something he wasn't aloud to tell his other human friends.

Then reality hit Kurama. What was he doing? This was ridiculous. He didn't know this man, very well. This man knew NOTHING about him… and it was safer for Marshall, and smarter for Kurama to just not involve him. Kurama felt a twinge of sadness. He ripped himself out of his thought process and looked Marshall in the eyes. Marshall's expression was curious but quickly mirrored Kurama's gloomy face.

"What's the matter? Did I upset you?" He looked concerned now and he sat down on the bed in front of Kurama; gently grabbing Kurama's hands in his own. Kurama felt guilt now. He was looking at his hands in Marshall's, and then back to Marshall's eyes. Did he really allow himself to feel for this person? He didn't know who he was, but from what he did know, he wanted to protect.

"I should go." He forced a smile.

Marshall's concerned expression became more confused now. "Why? You don't have to."

Kurama just nodded a couple of time, "Yes. I do. It was a good… 'date', and I appreciate your time." Kurama slowly pulled his hands away from Marshall's. Continuing to force his smile. Marshall looked the most confused he had all night and morning, "Getting formal on me, again." He looked as though he was trying to understand but like always, he knew Kurama wouldn't share.

They walked down the stairs to the front door of Marshall's home. Even walking past the kitchen where the two maids were cleaning up. Before opening the door Marshall rested his hand on it, blocking Kurama from leaving. "I was hoping we could see each other again. Can that happen?" Kurama looked Marshall in the eyes again, hoping to convey his feeling through a look. But knowing Marshall for just this half day, he knew he was stubborn.

"I don't think it would be a good idea. For both of us."

"Why not? You can't keep everything from me, and then give me this ultimatum without explanation. I think it'd be a great idea." Marshall fake smiled. "That's what makes this situation troubling. It's a puzzle in my own mind, and for best interest of yours, and for mine, I think it best we don't see each other again." Kurama's confident expression, and cold hard to read exterior, made Marshall hesitant to push any more. He knew he had already been shut off by Kurama, and wouldn't be able to convince him out of his final decision.

Marshall allowed his sadness to show through his expressions, even though Kurama had made himself unreadable. He pulled his hand away from the door, with a loud sigh. "Well, you have my number." He was frowning now. Kurama nodded, looking now as if he was speaking to a stranger. "Thank you." Kurama left Marshall's house without looking back and walked to the train station, to return to his normal life.


	8. Chemicals and Drinks

**Howdy guys! Keep on them reviews. :D And if you guys have any ideas you'd like me to add in, just let me know! Even if it's like a small little thing. TELL ME! I like please y'all. **

It had been a few days since Kurama left Marshall. Kurama forced himself to forget about his third outlet because he knew it was best for them not to see each other. Just getting home from school Kurama was very tired and dirty. The Chemistry lab exploded that morning so Kurama decided to stay all day to help clean up. It was a good distraction from the odd feeling he had since he left Marshall. He was now covered in sweat, dirt, and many different chemicals that smelled funny. He walked into the front door of his house and felt stressed to hear that his family was all home. He loved them, and always loved being with them, but not being able to be his true self with them at times of exhaustion made Kurama even more emotionally tired. He craved vulnerability, but just as always he stuffed it away.

"Welcome back, my darling!" Kurama's mother chimed with love towards her son. She quickly walked up to him, and stopped herself from hugging him. "Oh my. You smell awful!" She giggled. Kurama's heart felt warmth, and even though he couldn't be verbally truthful with his mother, he knew his emotions were always true. He smiled, "Yes, well the laboratory at school exploded during the freshman's class I TA for, so I offered to stay and clean up." Sighing after he finished talking Kurama's mother cupped his face with both hands. "My lovely boy always being such a kind, and wonderful man. I'm so proud of you. Can I kiss you?" Kurama chuckled quietly and smiled fully while he rested his head in her hands. "After I shower would be best. I don't want to poison you. I on the other hand, can kiss you." He leaned in and kissed his mother's forehead. She smiled up at her son with pride in her eyes, which made Kurama feel much better.

"Welcome home, Shuichi." Kurama's stepfather said to him from the kitchen table. Kurama stiffened and peaked around his mother. "Hello! How was work?" He forced a smile and an awkward wave to the man he barely knew. "Oh you know, as boring as ever, but we got some real work done." He nodded at Kurama, with a small smile back. "Good to hear. How was your day, Shuichi?" He looked to his stepbrother who was reading a comic book at the dinner table. "Good!" He looked up to beam at his stepbrother. "I got an A on my math exam! Thanks for helping me!" Kurama smiled, "Glad to hear it!"

"Now you go up, shower, and change into fresh clothes. By the time you're done, dinner will be ready. Alright sweetie?" Kurama's mother always knew how to make him feel at home. Even if the people in his house sometimes made him feel out of place. "Alright Mother, thank you." He smiled genuinely to her again, and then walked up the stairs to his room.

After showering Kurama felt much better, and finally had his normal scent back. He put on one of his favorite baggy flannels and his fitted jeans. While zipping his pants he glanced at his calendar to make sure he had no test coming up, and saw something written down for tonight. It read: **"Kuwabara and Yukina. Eight O' Clock." **He had forgotten about Kuwabara's party he was throwing. Kurama had let the days get away from him… maybe it had something to do with him trying to distract himself from…. Well, pretty much everything. Kurama sighed, glancing at the clock. It was only 6:30, so he could probably squeeze in dinner then run to Yusuke's for the get together. The only problem with this would be that his stepfather would once again quiz him about leaving. He didn't like when Kurama left dinner too quickly, even though he was working on his double major, had a full time teaching assistants job at school, and had another job on the side. Not that it irritated Kurama that he was so busy, but just because his stepfather seemed to feel he had a right to be angry with Kurama, even though he worked so hard.

Running down the steps Kurama walked into the kitchen, his mother just finishing setting the table. "Come sit down darling, you're just in time." Kurama smiled at his mother, then pat his younger stepbrother on the head as he sat next to him. Younger Shuichi giggled and playfully pushed his hand away. "Stoop!" Then he reached over punching a quick jab to Kurama's side. Kurama let out a small laugh while he jerked from the blow, and playfully slapped his younger brother on the head.

"Now, now, you two." Kurama's stepfather calming spoke up without looking away from the newspaper. Younger Shuichi quickly took the last jab to Kurama's arm and pointed at him laughing silently. Kurama smiled at his brother and shook his head.

After everyone ate their delicious dinner they were quietly sitting and chatting. Kurama noticed the time and stood quickly, picking up his plate and a few other things. "Oh, honey. Where are you off to now?" His mother asked.

"Kuwabara and his girlfriend are having a party to celebrate their six month, and they wanted me to come. So I best be going if I'm to arrive there at eight." He smiled while he brought his dishes into the kitchen. He quickly washed them off then dried his hands; walking back to the table to pick up more dishes. "Oh honey! I have this you hurry, and go. Alright?" She stood up shooing him away from the table. She never let him clean up. "So which one is this Kuwabara kid?" Kurama's stepfather spoke up.

"The big redheaded one." Kurama's mother answered for him.

"So, not the troubled rebellious one." He this time looked to Kurama for the answer. Kurama felt a twist in his stomach, irritated about his father's label for Yusuke. "Kuwabara is going to a very prestigious school, and is a very hard working person. He will keep his girlfriend, Yukina, very happy." Kurama tried to keep his robotic-ness in this answer; he didn't want his stepfather to know he evoked emotion from him.

"Oh good. I'm assuming the rebellious one will be there tonight, though? I'm not sure why you like associating with such a low class person." Kurama looked his stepfather straight in the face having to force himself to put a gentle expression on. "Yusuke will be there, yes. And I consider him to be a very close friend of mine. Maybe I shall bring him over sometime so you can actually meet him?"

"I like Yusuke! He's cool!" Young Shuichi gleamed. Kurama's stepfather looked at his son with an upset face. Then turned back to Kurama.

"I'd rather you not bring that person around my son."

Kurama realized his fist were clenched, and loosened his grip forcing himself to relax. Kurama's mother leaned over to pick up his plate, "Ok! Dessert time! Shuichi dear, you don't want to be late. I'll save you a slice of pie, alright? And tell Yusuke and Kuwabara I said hi!" She smiled at him like 'It'll be ok', and Kurama stomped out the fire inside of him. Just for his mother. Smiling real only for her, "Alright Mother, thank you. Enjoy dessert everyone! I'll see you later." Kurama then walked out the front door after grabbing his jacket. He knows he shouldn't let such a weak person get to him, but insulting someone he holds so high just irked him. Kurama sighed loudly as he walked into a liquor store to buy a gift for Kuwabara. He walked over to one of his very favorite, and very expensive, white wines. After making sure it was the best choice Kurama bought the wine and headed to Yusuke's.

After arriving to Yusuke's floor he walked to his room, number twenty-three. Yusuke got his own apartment about a year ago, and enjoyed it fully. He constantly talked about how nice it was to be on his own. Kurama knocked on the weathered looking door, and waited. "Come in!" Kuwabara's muffled voice rang from inside. Kurama smiled and pushed the door opened. "Hey Kurama! I'm so glad you could make it!" Kuwabara ran up to Kurama to greet him, smiling. "I'm glad I could make it too. Sorry for being late." Kuwabara glanced at the clock, noticing it was thirty minutes after eight. "Aw! It's OK! Come on in bud!" Kuwabara took the door allowing Kurama to remove his shoes and walk in. Kuwabara shut the door and turned to Kurama. "Yusuke forgot beer so he literally just left to go buy some. He told me to punch you since you were late, but you can just tell him I did. Ok?" He was now grinning sheepishly, and Kurama noticed his cheeks and nose were rosy. He was already drunk. Laughing a little bit Kurama nodded, "Alright. I'll tell him it hurt as well." He jokingly rubbed his arm. Kuwabara just continued to grin and nodded. "Thanks bud!"

"Oh, I got this for you and Yukina. It's my favorite." He held out the wine to Kuwabara. Before Kuwabara spoke Yukina's voice came into the room. "Oh, thank you so very much Kurama, that's very sweet of you!" She was walking out of the kitchen, as beautiful as ever. Walking up next to Kuwabara he loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled shyly at him, and then grabbed the wine from Kurama. "Can I open it?" Kurama nodded, "Of course! I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you. I'm sure we all will. Would you like a glass?" Kuwabara just nodded and waved his hand towards Kurama, "Of course he would, it's his favorite! Pour him one." He leaned his head towards Yukina after saying this. She nodded, "Alright." Then she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, but this is just for you two." Kurama said. Looking back and fourth between Yukina and Kuwabara.

"No no, bud. You deserve a glass of your favorite wine. I'll make sure to have a big one though." Kuwabara winked. He leaned over a pat Kurama on the back. "Well, sit down, I'll get you some food, and hopefully Yusuke will be back with the beer soon. OOH! And Koenma said he might stop by later for a bit." He yelled out the last bit because he was now in the kitchen as well.

Kurama smiled and sighed, while he sat down onto Yusuke's old tattered looking couch. It was very comfortable, even if it did look dirty, and old… and gross. Man, Yusuke actually cleaned up a little for tonight. It was impressive. "Kurama, should I let this breathe for a bit?" Yukina's small voice spoke up from the kitchen. Standing up quickly Kurama walked into the kitchen. "Yes. That'd probably be best. I can do it for you, if you'd like." He said while he reached over to take the unopened wine bottle from Yukina. She just smiled and stepped back, "You probably should, I still don't know anything about you human's drinks. Or even how to open them…" She just looked confused but smiled anyway, turning her attention to a big plate of snacks.

"Pour me a biggin', Kurama."

Chuckling Kurama glanced back to Kuwabara, "Of course!"

After opening the wine and finishing fixing the snacks Kurama helped them move the food and other drinks into the living room. Kuwabara loved the wine and was already on his second 'big one'. Yukina had barely started her first one, but she said she loved it too. Kurama was also on his second one with Kuwabara, and was happy to feel the buzz.

"So how's school goin' buddy?" Kuwabara asked, now sitting on the cabinet top watching Yukina cut a pie. "Yes, please do tell us how your studies are doing." Yukina was obviously feeling a buzz too, because she had been talking a lot more in the last fifteen minutes. Kurama smiled openly, and was glad he felt so relaxed around these people. He leaned against the cabinet facing away from the doorway to the living room, facing Kuwabara. "It's going great. I love my TA job, but today the chemistry lab exploded. Some of the freshman missed orientation so they didn't know what to do entirely." Kurama giggled and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Kuwabara smiled goofy at Kurama's giggle. Yukina worried, "Oh my, exploded? I sure hope no one was hurt?" She looked up while licking some pie off her finger. Kuwabara nodded like he was wondering as well.

"Oh no, thankfully it took a bit to reach the point of explosion, so everyone was already cleaning up or had already left. Cleaning it on the other hand… took a very long time, and I swear my eyes are still stinging." He chuckled again, when Kuwabara made another strange face. "Man that sucks! You had to clean up after those little brats?" He snorted and took another sip of his wine. "Yes, I did indeed. It took much longer than I had first thought, but it was back to normal after about four hours."

"Four hours!?"

Right then the front door opened up, and Yusuke's loud voice rang throughout the small apartment. "HEY EVERYONE! I'm back with beer, and whisky, baby!" He belted out towards the kitchen. Then saying a little quieter, "Oh ya you can just set your shoes there, and I think everyone's in the kitchen." Kuwabara perked up, "Did Yusuke pick someone up?" He looked between Kurama and Yukina. Kurama looked curious along with Yukina, turning to face the two walking into the kitchen. Yusuke was surprisingly wearing a nice white button up, the sleeves rolled up and the shirt tucked into his brown slacks. With a belt and all. His hair was nicely combed, but you could tell by his red face that he too was already drunk. Kuwabara and him must have pre-gamed.

When Kurama saw who was behind Yusuke, his heart sank through his stomach, and onto the floor. It was indeed Marshall Matthews following behind him, and he was in a blue v-neck t-shirt that brought out his amazingly blue eyes, along with dark wash jeans, and his hair too, was nicely combed. He had a huge bottle of whisky in hand, along with a charming smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Hey Kurama! Good to see ya bud! Do you remember that guy from the bar the other night?" He said while he motioned towards Marshall. Kuwabara and Yukina looked at Kurama, then back to Yusuke. "I was going back to the bar to get free shit from Kiba, and he was there! He said he was pretty bored and lonely, so I just invited him to come along! I told him you'd be here." He said that with a teasing tone. "Hope you don't mind Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"Heck no! Now we can have way more fun playing drinking games!"

Kurama had locked eyes with Marshall, who was staring back at him with confidence and happiness all mixed together. Kurama forced his walls to shoot up, and was no longer readable. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but Kuwabara and Yusuke were too drunk to even notice. Yukina smiled up at Marshall. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Matthews. We have plenty of snacks and drinks, so please help yourself!"

Marshall looked down at Yukina with a caring face. "Thank you very much miss Yukina. But please, call me Marshall. Forgive my intrusion, oh! And happy six months to the both of you." He placed him hand on his chest, nodding at Kuwabara and Yukina. She giggled covering her mouth, "Wow Yusuke, how'd you make such a charming friend?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He barked. Yukina laughed harder, along with Kuwabara. "It just seems odd that you could seem charming enough to catch this guys attention!" Kuwabara yelled out while he pat Yukina proudly. She giggled along with them, and the whole kitchen was filled with their laughs while Yusuke cursed at them.

Kurama felt sick to his stomach. How the hell did Marshall find Yusuke? Just after such a small amount of time with Marshall he was still able to track him down. And making himself right at home in one of Kurama's most vulnerable places. Feeling a bit of anger, Kurama just watched as they all asked Marshall about himself. Keeping his walls up, and his cold expression on. He was trying to forget this guy, now his friends were going to start liking him.

After everyone finished teasing Yusuke, and drilling Marshall with questions about himself, they all decided to move to the living room. "Kuramaaaaa, come sit by me!" Yusuke sat down in the middle of the couch and was now patting the cushion on his right side with extreme force. "Alright." Kurama forced a smile, because he was definitely, and unfortunately, not in the mood to smile right now. He moved over holding his third freshly poured glass of wine, sitting on Yusuke's right side.

"OH! I'll get the cards!" Kuwabara yelled while he ran into Yusuke's bedroom. "And I'll get cups for all of us… Mr. Matthews, is it alright with you if we open the whisky for this game?" Yukina looked timid towards Marshall, who was now sitting down on Yusuke's other side. "Oh, of course! I bought it for all of us." He smiled warmly. "Ok! Thank you." Yukina smiled then walked to the kitchen.

It became awkward all of the sudden, and Marshall leaned forward to look at Kurama. "So, Kurama huh?" He smiled, looking excited about hearing new things about 'Shuichi'.

Yusuke gasped and covered his mouth quickly looking at Kurama. "Shit!" Kurama just calmly looked at Yusuke then back at Marshall. "You said your name was Shuichi." He smiled.

"It is! Kurama's just his fighting name we gave him…" Yusuke forced a huge cheesy grin along with an awkward laugh and nod while he leaned back on the couch and pat Kurama on the leg.

"Fighting?!" Marshall raised his brow in shock, now sitting on the edge of the couch.

Kurama sighed, covering his face slightly with his hand. He wanted to leave. This was a horrible situation, and Marshall was sure to learn far too much about Kurama surrounded by the two loudest mouths of the team. And on top of that, they were both drunk, and Kurama wasn't even sure if Yukina got the fact that not all humans knew about demons. The anxiety in Kurama's stomach swirled, and even though his wine was kicking in, his stomach was beginning to make him nauseous.

Yusuke looked proud. "Ya! We are all on a team together. I'm the team captain, of course. And Kurama here, he's one of the best in the business!" Since Yusuke noticed Marshall was zeroed in on Kurama he wanted to brag on his teammate, but still wanted to tease him as well, because he knew this man had a crush on Kurama. Marshall looked to Yusuke, "You're the captain? Aren't you only eighteen though?"

"Oh well, that just shows you how good I am." He winked at Marshall, then looked confused. "How'd you know how old I am?"

"Oh, just a guess." Marshall smiled at Yusuke.

Kurama just leaned back against the couch, feeling his anxiety rise, and rubbed his face. It was too late now, and it was no longer in Kurama's hands. He wasn't going to be able to shut Yusuke up without revealing to his whole team that he'd slept with Marshall. He couldn't leave either, because he wanted to keep a close eye on Marshall to make sure no one knew what they had done together. If Marshall was going to be here, he at least better have the decency to keep that a secret. And if Kurama was going to have a good time, he had to talk to Marshall, just so he could enjoy himself.

Standing up slowly Kurama turned to Marshall. "It seems you don't have a drink yet, shall we get you one?" Marshall looked up to Kurama confused, yet smiled at him anyway. And Yusuke looked at Kurama, wondering why he was being so friendly all of the sudden. "Sure." He kept a confident expression and stood up, following Kurama into the kitchen. Yukina was no longer in the kitchen, and Kurama assumed she went to help Kuwabara find the cards. Kurama grabbed the whisky bottle and a cup, walking out onto the balcony.

He opened the bottle and poured a little into the glass. "So I'm assuming after I made the comment about Yusuke being friends with the bar tender, you went to him to find Yusuke?" Kurama turned to look at Marshall who was in the doorway.

Marshall smiled down at his feet, nodding. "Yup. That was the only clue you left me. It's almost as if you wanted me to chase you." He smirked up at Kurama.

That pissed Kurama off, and he frowned. "I made myself clear-"

"Yes. I know. I know.. And I know I'm being very rude tonight, but you weren't very fair leaving so quickly. You won't answer my calls, or text. I didn't even have a chance to think of how to ague with you. You didn't give me even a second to beg you to stay…" He had stepped out onto the balcony now closing their distance, and whispered those last few words. Kurama kept his cold gaze towards Marshall. "Please. Just give me another chance. You made your decisions for your reasons. But you have to at least give me some of those reasons so I can comfort your worries."

"I have no worries." Kurama shot back.

Marshall cocked his head to the side, frowning. "Shuichi… " He reached up to touched Kurama's face, but Kurama intercepted his hand with the whisky cup. "Drink."

"So cold." Marshall glared.

"There's a microwave in the kitchen, if you prefer warm whisky."

Marshall chuckled taking the glass, and also taking a sip. "It'll warm up." He smiled at Kurama, who looked frustrated, turning to look at the city. "And I promise, I'll play nice. I just hope you let yourself have a good time tonight. Even with me here."

Kurama was surprised Marshall was being so pushy, but at the same time he felt warmth. He knew his decisions he made were still for the best, and was going to stick with them. But he still did like this guy, and now at least he could relax, and knew that Marshall wasn't going to blow their cover. His stomach settled, and he felt a little more relaxed. "Shall we go back in?" He asked flatly.

Marshall nodded. "Let's." He stepped back into the kitchen, and to the side. Allowing Kurama to walk back in; and purposely checking him out when he walked past. "That flannel looks great with your hair." He reached up, and stroked Kurama's hair with his free hand. Shooting a glare at Marshall, Kurama jerked his hair away, "Do not tou-"

"I FOUND THEM!" Kuwabara ran past the kitchen, and into the living room. Yukina was following behind him, with glasses in her arms; giggling. "Sweet!" Yelled Yusuke. "Oh, and Yusuke, your room is a JUNK. HEEP!" Kuwabara added.

"Haha I had to clean for this party, where else would I put everything? C'MON KURAMA! MARSHALL! The game must begin!" Yusuke yelled with full force.

Kurama glared with anger, and Marshall put his hands in the air. "You sure are scary when you're angry." He just smiled fully, then took another sip of his drink. "But extremely attractive all the same. And even if you're angry I'm here, I'm so happy to be in the same room as you." He stopped smiling this time and instead wore an extremely serious yet, gentle expression.

"I'm happy I have wine." Kurama said while he walked out of the kitchen and returned to his seat next to Yusuke. Marshall took a deep breath then followed suit.


	9. Honest Crush

**Hey y'all! Hope you guys like this chappy. And I am very happy you continue to review, and leave ideas! Crazy Chick, that line made me laugh as well, and Inikus, I was already wanting to do something like that, but now since you said that I defs will have to have a Marshall/StepDad scene or something. Muwhahaha, poor Kurama. XD REMEMBER TO REVIEW, leave ideas, or small tidbits you'd like to see done! Love. –Samron**

After relaxing, and drinking more, Kurama ended up having a fairly nice time at Kuwabara's party. He began realizing how well Marshall got along with, well everyone on the team. Kuwabara seemed hesitant of him at first, but that's just Kuwabara. Yukina loved him, and Yusuke seemed to like him a lot as well. And as he promised, he played very nice the whole night. He didn't act flirty to Kurama what so ever, and he actually paid more attention to Yusuke, because well, Yusuke demands more. It made Kurama feel happiness that he could at least sort of trust Marshall's word. And he was relieved he was able to enjoy himself, even with the stress of Marshall's presence.

It had been about two weeks after that party, and a week since he heard anything from Marshall. He only texted him a couple time before stopping, because Kurama never replied, and obviously because Kurama told him they still couldn't see each other.

…

_"So, knowing you, even though you seemed to enjoy yourself tonight, I won't be aloud to see you again?" Marshall softly spoke to Kurama as everyone was laughing in the background. Being drunk Kurama's emotions were harder to hold down, and he felt himself swell with sadness. Even though, no one would ever notice his emotion, he still didn't like feeling this strongly. "My previous feelings still stand. But I was happy you kept your word and respected me and my friends." Kurama kept empty eye contact. _

_ Marshall stared longer at Kurama, searching for some sort of sign or feeling. He looked lost and sad, "Like I said before. I've never met someone as hard to read as you, Shuichi." He looked as if he wanted to lean in a kiss Kurama, but he quickly glanced over at the group remembering they weren't alone._

…

This whole gap of time moved extremely fast due to all the work Kurama was doing, yet at the same time it moved slowly because he aloud himself to think of the way he felt when with Marshall. It was a rare feeling, and he missed it. So he had begun the bad habit of daydreaming, something he'd never done before. It didn't make any of his work falter, but he felt as if he was distracted.

"So, Shuichi. How do you think I did today?" Said Lee, one of the freshman that he TA for. Snapping Kurama out of his daydream he looked up to him, "Well, we covered most everything yesterday, and you seemed to understand it all. I'm sure you did wonderfully." He smiled. "Ya think so? I hope you're right. I always get nervous around this time of the year." Lee chuckled quietly while he played with his pencil. "Sooo, what are you doing after school?" Lee looked up to his TA with admiration in his eyes. Kurama smiled back at him, "Oh, I'll probably stay back and do some of my own research for a bit. Then head home."

Lee nodded and then looked nervous. Kurama could feel his tension grow, and wondered what was bothering the freshman. "Was there something else you needed?" Kurama set the pile of books he was putting away down on the desk. Turning to face Lee, who stood awkwardly on the other side. This freshman was always more awkward with the other students, but studied hard and wanted to do well. Kurama felt he was trying his hardest to make friends in his class, but just wasn't sure how to do it. So Kurama always felt like he needed to help the boy by staying after class to study with him, or just chat. But today he wasn't staying for him, he just had lots to do, and Lee happen to stay behind. He didn't usually hover, so maybe there was something wrong.

Lee nodded then gulped. "Could I talk to you about something, not school related?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. Kurama tucked some hair behind his ear keeping his attention on the boy. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well.. uummm, I just wanted to say thanks so much for helping me. And staying to talk with me sometimes, even about non-school things. I really appreciate it, and just the fact that you are so cool and um everyone likes you, and you still are nice to someone like me. I just… I really think you're cool, and wanted to say thanks. And um-" He gulped again. Kurama continued to listen, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"And uh, I really like you a lot." He nodded like he seemed to think that was good enough. Then he looked down at the floor, and his cheeks blushed.

Kurama smiled softly, "Well you're very welcome, Lee. I'm glad to help."

"So… one more question. But… don't get mad, ok?" He looked away from the ground, and back to Kurama's eyes.

Looking confused, Kurama laughed a little. "Alright…"

"Are you… um-" He cleared his throat, "…are you single?"

Kurama raised his eyebrows higher this time, wearing an 'Oh!' expression on his face. And for some reason Kurama's mind went immediately to Marshall. He was used to people asking if he was single, usually girls, or other guys trying to pick. But he never had anyone he liked before… wait, does he 'like' Marshall? NO way! He couldn't be crushing on someone. That's thee most childish thing he'd ever heard of. He had never had a crush on anyone before, and never will. Besides, he already made up his mind. They weren't going to happen, even if Kurama aloud himself to be fond of Marshall's personality. Kurama cleared his thoughts. And refocused on Lee, he thought seemed very fond of him, and felt bad for him. Lee didn't have many friends, and now he was crushing on Kurama, is TA out of all people. Another person Kurama was going to have to deny. It made his heart ache.

"Well, - "

Right then there was a loud knock on the classroom door, which was already opened. And it made both Kurama and Lee jerk their heads over in that direction.

"Knock, knock!"

"Yusuke?" Kurama looked confused. Yusuke grinned goofly, and leaned his hip on the doorway frame while he waved.

Lee looked embarrassed then down at the ground. Seeming intimidated by Yusuke's presence. "Hey! Came to check up on ya, wanted to see if you were hungry or somethin'. Cause I was in the neighborhood, and I'm fuckin' starving." He yawned loudly as he stalked into the classroom next to Kurama, while he turned his gaze to Lee.

"Sup, I'm Yusuke." He stated.

"Hi…" He grabbed his upper arm with his hand, looking uncomfortable.

Yusuke stared at him for a sec furrowing his brow then looked at Kurama confused, and pointed at Lee. Kurama looked at him like 'gentle..' then turned to Lee.

"Lee, this is my good friend, Yusuke. Yusuke, Lee. One of my students." Kurama motioned between the two of them. Lee shot a quick glance to Yusuke, and Kurama saw jealousy flash on his features.

Yusuke looked at him once more, raising an eyebrow, then back to Kurama. "So, you hungry?" Kurama rolled his eyes and leaned over to Lee, "Forgive him, he has no manners. Same time tomorrow? We shall begin chapter five." Lee just nodded, and smiled quietly for Kurama, then walked out quickly with his head low.

"What a dork."

"Yusuke."

"What?! He is!"

"Where shall we eat?"

Yusuke smiled, "Oh there is a great place down the street. It's not too expensive, and the food is amazing. You down?"

Kurama nodded, "Let me put these book away, then I'll join you."

"Alright. Hurry though, I'm starving." He pulled the nearest chair up, and sat down in it propping his feet up on the desk Kurama was working at. Kurama began to put the books away, sorting through the ones he needed. Yusuke started chewing on his nails, and watched Kurama work. "So Kuwabara's party sure was fun! I got so slammed. I don't even remember half of it." He giggled. "I just got over my hangover like yesterday."

Kurama smiled to himself while he continued to sort through the books. "You did drink a lot."

"Heh, I sure fuckin' did." He groaned while he rubbed his face. "Oh, that Marshall guy seemed pretty cool, don't you think? He wasn't as creepy as I thought he was going to be."

"If you thought him creepy, then why bring him to the party?" Kurama sounded slightly irritated, because he knew the only reason Yusuke brought Marshall was to pick on him. Yusuke sounded a tad defensive, yet guilty, "Well… I was drunk bud, and I knew he had a crush on you. So knowing me, I couldn't resist a moment to ruffle your feathers." He snickered. "But I guess he didn't wanna fuck you as much as I thought." Kurama cringed to himself, and felt his nerves jump. But continued to listen and sort.

"He just enjoyed himself though, which was great! We actually got along pretty good, he took me out to dinner the other night, ya know?!"

"Really?" Kurama felt panic, but kept his voice calm. Apparently he wasn't planning on going away as Kurama had hoped. But at the same time Kurama wasn't that shocked, Marshall seemed like the stubborn type.

"Oh yeah, he was cool. He told me all about his family problems he's going through. It sucks. I'm never getting married… He's a cool guy though, and he bought my dinner!" He grinned. "You know he has a kid? He showed me a pic, she's pretty cute." Kurama just nodded like he was listening, and continued to put away the books. Irritated Marshall wouldn't go away, but relieved he still wasn't saying anything. Especially thankful that he didn't mention to Yusuke that they did already 'fuck', man why did Yusuke have to be so vulgar? Kurama let out a sigh, quietly.

"I told all about how we've worked together for so long, and I told him about my high school years with Kuwabara and shit. He had a good laugh at my reputation. Hahaha… " He sighed then looked excited, as if he remembered something.

"OH YEAH!" He sat up straight. "I also told him about your dad and his hotel business, and he said he knew who your dad was! Small world huh? He said he liked your dad."

Kurama felt anger flow through his veins. He purposely didn't mention his stepfather's hotels because there was that small chance that Marshall would know of him. But now thanks to Yusuke, Marshall knew exactly who he was. Kurama sighed again, and feeling his irritation rise, and he forced himself not to look at Yusuke. Knowing Yusuke would feel the anger, he bottled it up inside. "Well, I'm finished. Ready?"

Yusuke stood up, "Fuck yeah."

…

After they ate dinner together Yusuke said he had nothing else to do, so Kurama invited him over. Yusuke always loved coming to Kurama's house because his mother was so nice to him. Kurama knew he loved his mother because Yusuke's mom wasn't very good to him. So he liked showing off how great his mom was to Yusuke, and letting her dote on his teammate.

While they approached the house Kurama noticed his stepfather's car in the driveway. He wasn't usually home this early on Tuesdays, and wondered if he should send Yusuke home. Then after he thought, he remembered the comment he made about Yusuke a while back, and decided against it. His stepfather would have to meet him sometime. Kurama stopped himself from smirking, but he really wanted to. And felt shame for being so immature. But sometimes his stepfather really knew how to make him irritated.

"Um.." Kurama hesitated on the front steps.

"What?" Yusuke looked worried at Kurama.

"Just a fair warning. My stepfather has heard things about you, and isn't too fond of you. So I'd appreciate it if you behaved yourself." He smiled, as if he thought it was funny, to pick on Yusuke.

Yusuke glared at him, "What the fuck?"

"Like that Yusuke, please. Behave."

Yusuke sighed loudly dropping his head back, exasperated. "Gaaah, ok. Fine, just for you though."

Kurama nodded, "Thank you. Now, won't you come in?" He smirked again, playfully. Yusuke glared back at him, and followed him in. "I'm not talking like you. Creep." He snickered along with Kurama, as they walked into the house removing their shoes.

The kitchen was already clean and they could hear the news on in the other room. Looking around Kurama assumed his stepfather was on the couch, and his mother must be cleaning up the rest of the way, or sitting with his stepfather. "Mother?" Kurama walked into the living room, and saw his mother and stepfather sitting together at the couch. He had a few books in his lap, and a highlighter. And she was snuggled up next to him with a cup of tea.

"Oh honey! You're back early! How was your day?" She smiled up at him from her spot. "Shuichi, looks like we both got out early tonight." Kurama's stepfather looked up with a small smile and a nod.

"Indeed." Kurama nodded towards him, then turned to look at his mother. "Yusuke actually came over to school to visit me, and he took me out to dinner." He motioned to Yusuke who was now walking into the room. Kurama's stepfather frowned and sat up straighter, and Kurama's mother smiled fully, standing up. "Oh Yusuke! It's great to see you! How ARE you?" She walked over to reach up and give Yusuke a big hug. Yusuke giggled awkwardly and hugged her back. "It's great to see you Mrs. Minamino. It's been forever!"

"Oh I know! You've even grown a little, oh my, you look so mature now!" She pet his head, and then looked him up and down. "It's so good to see you." She smiled as she placed her hands together. Yusuke straightened up, and Kurama noticed him stiffen. He looked over to Kurama's stepfather and nodded, "Hello Mr. Minamino, It's great to meet you." Kurama's stepfather stood up while Yusuke stretched his hand out to him. They shoot hands and Kurama's stepdad looks slightly surprised by Yusuke's manners. "Pleasure. I've heard a lot about you, hope you enjoy our home." He nodded and sat back down on the couch. Yusuke nodded, "Thank you sir!"

Kurama thought it was interesting seeing Yusuke so stiff, and well, polite. Like him Kurama never grew up with a dad in the picture, so that's something they both had in common. The awkwardness of getting used to the father figure took a while for Kurama, and Yusuke still has none in his life. Kurama was proud of Yusuke though, and happy he cared enough to be polite to his stepfather. Kurama smiled at Yusuke, and Yusuke smiled back, happy to have approval. "Well, we won't bother you two any longer. We will be upstairs in my room." Kurama looked around for a second, "Where is Shuichi?"

"Oh, he's spending the night at his friends house. And wanted me to tell you he got an A on his quiz today." Kurama's mother said while she settled back down on the couch. "You boys have fun upstairs, and there are some beers in the fridge if you'd like some." She looked straight at Yusuke when she said this, "Also some left over dinner too." She smiled. Kurama's stepfather looked at her with surprise then back at Kurama with disapproval, but didn't say a word. Kurama nodded and Yusuke smiled. "OH sweet! Thanks Mrs. Minamino, you're awesome." He walked into the kitchen, and as Kurama followed he heard his stepfather whisper, "He's under age!" Then he heard his mother giggled, "Oh hush. He's responsible, and he's with Shuichi. You really think Shuichi would let him get out of hand?"

Kurama rolled his eyes while he walked up next to Yusuke, who was now looking through the fridge. "Want one?" Yusuke held out a beer to Kurama, "Sure." He took it. And Yusuke took two while he grabbed a bowl of food. "Didn't you just eat?" Kurama looked confused. "Ya, but I can never pass up your mom's food. So I've always got a separate stomach this shit." He held up the dish quickly, then put it in the microwave. Kurama smiled, "Makes sense."

After Yusuke cooked the leftover food, they went upstairs to Kurama's room. They enjoyed their beer, while Yusuke ate and told Kurama about his day. Kurama was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Yusuke was lying on his side in front of Kurama, supporting his head with his hand. Kurama enjoyed himself for the first time in a couple of weeks. And was happy Yusuke had stopped by. Even if he was still wishing Yusuke didn't talk so much to Marshall. But it's not like Yusuke knew, and he was just being his friendly self. Kurama always enjoyed how Yusuke could be his true self, with everyone. Possibly it was something he even envied a little, and Kurama would never want Yusuke to change.

"So, do you have any woman in your life, Yusuke?" Kurama was usually curious about his friend's personal lives, but with work always in the way it usually seemed inappropriate to ask. Yusuke chuckled and looked down, "Ah, no. I've actually got no one right now. Even since Keiko left last year I haven't really been lookin', ya know?" Kurama nodded, "I see. It's still hard for you then?" Yusuke didn't say anything but continued to nod while he finished his first beer. Feeling a slight awkwardness Kurama quickly changed the subject. "So when's our next job?"

"Koenma said it's in a few days. I think he said Friday… Not sure though." Yusuke looked up once to make quick eye contact with Kurama, then smiled. Fading off into his thoughts again. "Hmm, alright. You think it'll be just like the last job we did?" Yusuke snorted, "Ya probably. I can't fuckin' wait." He sighed loudly, and dropped his head off his hand, conveying his sarcastic excitement. Readjusting himself back on his hand he looked to Kurama, "So who the hell was that little nerd in your class today anyway?" Kurama looked down, but let his smile slip.

"Lee?"

"Ya, him."

"Just one of the students I TA for. He's rather shy."

"Why?"

"Why do you yell all the time? It's just his personality I guess."

Yusuke nodded like that had made sense, "I just never get quiet people, you know?" Yusuke reached over to his second beer and opened it. Kurama took another sip out of his half empty beer, "I'm quiet, and you get along with me just fine."

"Ya, but you aren't like that kind of quiet. You just don't say stupid pointless shit, and only talk when it's needed. You always have an air of confidence about you, and you aren't fuckin' shy. You just don't speak unless you wanna. Unlike me." He looked up to Kurama with a grin.

"I suppose you're right. Then that would mean you just don't understand 'shy' people?"

"That's what I meant."

Kurama was having a hard time focusing on this needless conversation, and just wanted to bring up Marshall, and ask more of what him and Yusuke talked about. But that would way out of his personality, and it might seem suspicious to Yusuke. Kurama would be devastated if Yusuke were to find out about him and Marshall. He wanted to know what Marshall thought of him, but at the same time he would never allow himself to actually reach out to another and ask for something. Why was that so wrong? He wasn't sure, but it just was. Kurama sighed, and looked out his window.

"You ok bud?"

Even the smallest hint of stress Kurama let show Yusuke picked up on. That was one of his greatest qualities. Even if he wasn't entirely sure why he was talking to someone, he always ask the right questions at the right times. And Kurama never had to try hard to relieve stress with Yusuke, because Yusuke picked up on it so fast. Something Marshall and him had in common. Kurama became irritated that his thoughts kept going to Marshall.

"I'm…" He took in a breath.

"Stressed? I hear ya."

Letting the breath out Kurama nodded, "Yes. Oddly."

"Why is that odd? Everyone gets stressed sometimes. It's just odd you're showing it." He smiled teasingly, but Kurama knew he meant it. Because he was right, he didn't ever show his true feelings to his friends. And after being with Marshall Kurama had wanted to show his inside self much more. "Guess I'm not taking care of myself as well as I should be." Yusuke looked very serious, and since he knew Kurama never showed himself to his friends he took in everything Kurama was saying with patience. He wanted to make sure not to disrespect Kurama when he was doing something he never did.

"Like, getting rest? Or what? You do work yourself really hard, man. I mean I fucking kill myself, but then I go party or binge sleep for like a week." He laughed.

"Yes. I guess that's what I mean. I've been tiring more easily lately, and it's starting to wear on my emotional state."

Yusuke kept his serious expression on, and sat up. "Well then, relieve that stress buddy. I'm here. I'll listen." He smiled softly, leaning in and demanding eye contact with Kurama. Giving his gaze to Yusuke Kurama smiled, "That's thoughtful of you. But there isn't much to talk about. It's more just, what I need to do with myself. On my own. You understand…"

Yusuke looked slightly sad, then nodded. "Of course man. But I'm always here, if you need someone to dump on." He smiled.

Kurama felt shame that he wasn't able to open up to Yusuke. His true friend. What was wrong with him? He felt anger, and like always, bottled it up inside.

"Thank you."


	10. Uncontrollable

Kurama and Yusuke ended up talking lots longer than planned. About past jobs they had together, about how they first met, also how different they were treated in middle school. Yusuke begged Kurama for a few more drinks, and then when Kurama realized he was drunk Yusuke admitted to pre-gaming a bit before they ate dinner. So now Yusuke was drunk, and Kurama decided had better walk him home. Thank goodness by the time they had left, Kurama's parents had already gone to bed. Yusuke was giggling to himself and skipping next to Kurama on the sidewalk. It was two in the morning, and the streets were quiet, yet very cold. Kurama had a baggy thick sweater on, and his fitting jeans. Yusuke forgot a jacket so he was now wearing one of Kurama's flannels. He was too drunk to notice the temperature though, and was just enjoying himself drunk.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Yusuke's eyes got wider as he watched his chilled breath disappear. "I've always loved winter. Only because you can see your breath. It looks so cool, ya know?" He looked to Kurama.

Kurama smiled with admiration at his goofy friend. "You drink too much."

"You don't drink enough." He said with a higher pitched voice, while poking Kurama quickly on the nose. Blinking and pulling away lightly, Kurama looked confused, then laughed. And he felt his cheeks burn from the shocking touch. Kurama wasn't used to people being so relaxed with him, and that was another reason he enjoyed being with Yusuke so much. He didn't fear him. Even Kuwabara, one of Kurama's closest friends, still was scared to step too close to Kurama. But the blame was all Kurama's to own, because he pushed people away, and never aloud for his true self to show. Yusuke somehow had a talent of pulling that out of Kurama, though. And that's the main reason Kurama didn't ever drink with Yusuke. It made him nervous.

Another reason he blushed was because he remembered the only other people that ever poked his nose like that was his mother, and…. Marshall. Why the FUCK, were his thoughts continuously going back to that man!? He needed no one. Kurama grit his teeth.

Kurama stopped walking, and turned to Yusuke, "Would you like to run?" He felt energy from the rage inside him, and wanted to vent.

Yusuke giggled loudly, "Run where!? Ya weirdo." He scratched his head.

"Anywhere."

Seeing his opening Kurama reached up and struck Yusuke in the face with his opened hand. Then as soon as the loud smack echoed through the streets, he sprinted away. Yusuke looked stunned and stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"FUCK KURAMA! That fucking HURT!" He rubbed his cheek as he began to run as well, chasing after Kurama. "Get back here you FUCKING FOX!" He was now laughing extremely loud, probably waking up every person around in the area. They both ran for a few blocks, and Yusuke made sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to get smacked around again, because he knew Kurama had the advantage due to his drunken state. Kurama had Yusuke chase him back into the park where he met Marshall the second time. He told himself he and Shuichi came here all the time to play, so it had nothing to do with that man. Kurama stopped abruptly, and turned to face Yusuke who was running up, but stopped as fast as he could before he hit into his redheaded teammate.

He wore a giant grin, while rubbing his cheek he stopped in front of him. "You damn bitch. I almost wet myself." He gasped out a few breaths. Kurama lowered his gaze at Yusuke, and let out a mischievous smile. "I'm surprised you didn't trip. I guess you're not as drunk as I assumed." He let out a few heavy breaths as well. They were both breathing loudly, but were also both wearing big smiles. Obviously enjoying the run they had together. "Do you run? Shit. I'm exhausted." He leaned over resting his hands on his knees, and continued to breath loudly. Kurama frowned to himself because that was just one more thing bringing him back to Marshall. He shook that thought out of his mind quickly, and then began walking back to the street.

"Lets get you back."

"God. Give me a sec, will ya?" He straightened up and gasped out a few more breaths, "Jeez!". He jogged up next to Kurama, because he knew he wouldn't stop.

He sighed loudly holding his stomach, "I shouldn't drink so much." He gasped then looked at Kurama like 'woops!', and they both made eye contact, laughed out loud together, and continued walking. They walked a few blocks in silence and Kurama kept a quaint smile on his face because he was still enjoying himself, and he was happy to be… well… Happy.

Getting closer to Yusuke's apartment Kurama began to notice they were being followed. Human. He knew that, he wasn't too worried. They were probably just planning on an attempted mugging. Also, probably assuming Kurama was a girl, and Yusuke was his –er, _her _drunken boyfriend. Making them seem more vulnerable. Because… well, it was pretty obvious that he was drunk, and Kurama was continuously confused as a girl. Kurama imagined beating the shit out of these two people, but decided against it. He didn't want Koenma getting upset with him. Kurama lead Yusuke into an alleyway trying to lose the two men, and began weaving through the small gaps between buildings. Then Yusuke looked like he finally caught on and whispered, "I think we're bein' followed." Kurama glanced at him with a sarcastic smile on his face. "You think so?" Yusuke just grumbled at Kurama looking pissed, "I'm drunk…" He crossed his arms.

Then out of no where, Kurama made a turn and was actually surprised to see two more men standing at the end of the alleyway, waiting for them. The other two behind then where now catching up. Kurama was surprised, and he gave them quiet praise in his head. Admiring their hard work of assault, and good planning. It was a good tactic, but they still were nothing, and he still didn't want to hurt anyone. Kurama stopped, and looked at Yusuke, "Let me handle this. We don't want you killing anything." Yusuke looked offended, "I would neve-" Kurama put his hand in the air, and Yusuke just closed his mouth, then smiled.

"You're drunk. Remember?" He gave him a faked sympathetic look.

Yusuke just shook his head, waving his hand with annoyance, "Whatever." He then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking as though he was super bored.

"Thank you." Kurama said as the four men closed in on them.

Kurama turned to face the two in front of him, Yusuke yawned, and then began picking something out of his ear.

"Hey there, cutie." The biggest of the men said. Kurama raised an eyebrow and Yusuke jerked forward as he let out a stifled laughter, covering his mouth with his fist.

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" Kurama asked, as if he were a receptionist or something. The bigger man looked slightly surprised for a split second, but then just smiled with satisfaction in his face. One man behind them spoke up, "It's a guy!?" Yusuke let out another laugh, then coughed afterwards to make it less obvious. Kurama ignored him while he held his eye contact with the biggest man, and kept an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh yea, you can help us with something." He reached under his shirt smoothly, resting his hand on the handle to the gun in his pants. Kurama's eyes followed his hand down to the gun, and then looked back up to the man's eyes.

"Mac, I thought we were gonna get some ass tonight!?" The same man from behind shouted again. The biggest man in front, Mac, looked to the man in the back. "What do you think we're doing? He looks the part! …He's only got one entrance, but that just means we'll need to take turns." He looked back down to Kurama, with lust filling his eyes, and a confident smirk on his face. Yusuke kept quiet, but wore a face of distaste while his eyes shifted uncomfortably by what the man said.

"Whatever you say. He is pretty cute." The man from behind held another gun up to Yusuke's head. Yusuke froze, and wore an annoyed expression on his face. Kurama was still slightly surprised that they had such a good routine going here. That must mean they do this a lot, and probably get away with it. Disgusting. How is it that such scums always end up working and manipulating innocent people? It made Kurama sick to his stomach, and the small flame of anger grew larger.

"Once we are finished with the redhead here, we'll take their shit, then leave. His boyfriend is already drunk enough. He probably still doesn't know what's goin' on." He chuckled, but kept his creepy gaze on Kurama; who continued to look confused. Yusuke just hiccupped, and tried to keep his mouth shut. Kurama thought of what to say quickly, because he could feel Yusuke's furry rising as well. He probably came to the same conclusion that Kurama did, and now more than ever wanted to hurt the men.

Keeping his grip on the handle of the gun, Mac began to breathe harder as he looked Kurama up and down; licking his lips. "Now. Why don't you take off your pants for me, and turn around."

Kurama looked baffled, "Why in the world would I do that?"

Mac looked pissed off, and took his gun out of his pants, "Because I said so."

Kurama cocked his head to the side, looking up into the air. "I'd rather not, I'm not sure what your intentions are." He smirked at Mac. Yusuke tried hard not to laugh, because he wasn't sure if he could dodge a bullet this drunk. Mac stepped forward pissed off, and pointed his gun at Kurama. "You're gonna turn around now, take those pretty little jeans off, and after you bend over for me, I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

"That's gross." Yusuke mumbled.

Mac glanced annoyed at Yusuke, beginning to wonder about both of their mental state. "Shut up!" The man from behind yelled, and Yusuke humored him by lifting his hands up in the air. Then he glanced at Kurama, annoyed.

"Hmm. So you gentlemen are rapist?"

"You got that right, girly boy. And all four of us are gonna rip you apart."

Kurama raised his eyebrows, and looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Well. I won't allow you to do that to me, or anyone else. Anymore."

Right then Mac stepped forward to grab Kurama's hair, and before he got a handful Kurama stepped to the side, quickly jabbing his knuckle into Mac's eye. While he screamed from pain, and began to fall, Kurama grabbed the gun out of his grip. He turned around and pointed it at the man behind Yusuke, all before Mac hit the ground. Then right as the smash from Mac's giant body echoed through the alleyway Kurama jerked his heel back into Mac's throat, making him lay on the ground gasping for air. Yusuke then kicked the second man in front of them, in the crotch, and turned around to hit the second man in the back, but couldn't because he was already running away. The man Kurama had his gun pointed at had dropped his on the ground and was holding his hands in the air; wearing an expression of pure shock.

"Wha- What the hell!?" He screeched.

"Oh. Look whose gonna get some ass now!" Yusuke shouted as he punched the last man standing in the stomach, then kicked him in the crotch as well. He then faced Kurama and pointed at Mac moaning on the floor, "You gonna stomp that sick fuck out, or am I?" Kurama just looked at Yusuke as he took apart the pistol; dropping its pieces on the ground.

"Guess I will." Yusuke walked over to Mac who was still moaning on the ground and stepped on his crotch as hard as he could. Mac screamed out in horrible pain and began rolling around on the ground; grasping his crotch and swearing loudly. Yusuke kicked him in the back once more and then spit on him. "You sick fucking sadist, fucker!" He brought his leg back one more time to kick, but Kurama grabbed his shoulder. "We are done here." Yusuke stopped himself and looked at Kurama; nodding. "Fine." He spit on Mac one more time. Then he followed Kurama's lead. Kurama continued to guide Yusuke out of the alleyway, and back to his apartment. They quickly walked into the building and up the stairs. Upon arriving to his room Yusuke turned around before he walked inside.

"You gonna be ok walking home alone?" He still seemed worked up.

Kurama smiled like he was surprised by this question, "Yes. Of course. You going to be ok home alone?" Yusuke looked to the side, "Well. Even if I am the spirit detective, that still creeped me out. And I guess, I'd feel better if you stayed." Before Kurama could speak again Yusuke grabbed his shoulder, "I know you can take care of yourself, I just. I'm being selfish, so just stay. Alright?" Kurama looked confused, but just nodded.

"Alright."

…

After spending the night in Yusuke's apartment Kurama left early in the morning to get work done at school. Not wanting to wake Yusuke, who was on the couch he just left a quick note saying thanks for the bed. He felt bad making drunken Yusuke sleep on his dirty couch, but at the same time, he _was_ drunk, and would probably have fallen asleep anywhere. He covered Yusuke with a small blanket, then left quietly. Grateful for his friend's worry for him, he also felt bad that Yusuke had to hear all that stuff that 'Mac' said the night before. He felt he himself was corrupted enough being infused with Youko and whatnot, but Yusuke was still just a teenager, and hadn't heard or seen everything that you could cringe at. So Kurama mainly stayed last night because he didn't want Yusuke to be alone and drunk after hearing those things being said by terrible, evil, people. Thankfully Yusuke neutralized their manhood pretty well with his feet. Kurama even flinched a little when he saw how hard Yusuke hit them.

Kurama went to school, and worked all day until dinner time around six. He realized he had forgotten lunch due to all the work he did, and wanted to eat quickly. So he gathered his things and noticed he had a message on his cell. He picked it up quickly as he cleaned. The message was from his stepfather, asking to meet him for dinner, because he wanted to talk. Probably having to do with something about last night, and him not coming home. Kurama's mother was used to him not coming home, and always trusted Kurama to call if he was going to be gone for more than twenty-four hours. But his stepfather wouldn't have that, and every time he was rude about his absences, Kurama's stepfather wanted to lecture him. So now he had to go meet his stepfather at a restaurant. Thankfully it was near by, because he was starving.

Upon arriving to the restaurant Kurama was stared at by all the older businessmen around. His young age, and obvious his red hair was grabbing a lot of attention. He ignored the looks and judgmental expression as he searched for his stepfather. After walking back farther he found him sitting at a small table, with food ready for him. Kurama was so starving right now that he didn't care about the lecture anymore, he was just happy his stepfather had food waiting for him. He sat down across from his stepfather and smiled at him awkwardly, nodding once then placing the napkin in his lap. Still wearing his baggy sweater and jeans he was definitely dressed too casually for this restaurant, and felt slightly uncomfortable when the waitress approached the table.

"Hello. Can I get you anything to drink besides water?"

Kurama smiled, and looked up at her with charm, "No, thank you. Water is perfect." He smiled bigger. She blushed with surprise, and smiled back at him, then turned her hesitant attention to Mr. Minamino, "How about you sir? Is there anything else I can get you?" He didn't look up from his food and just shook his head, "No. Thank you." She nodded once, glanced at Kurama one more time, then walked away quickly.

"Eat. You look hungry. I'll just say my piece quickly, then leave you."

Kurama nodded once, and began to eat.

"I know your mother is very lenient with you and your hours away from home. And I know you have a job that you work hard at, including your homework, and your social life." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "But leaving with your friend in the late hours of the night, then not returning home without a call? Unacceptable."

Kurama felt a twinge of annoyance, but didn't make an outward objection.

"I won't have that. And I'm very sure we've had this talk before, and you don't seem to respect what tell you."

Still chewing his food Kurama was just looking at his stepfather, trying hard not to make a disrespectful face.

"Well?"

He swallowed his food, "I've also told you before, my opinions on this matter." There was always tension when they discussed this subject, because Mr. Minamino felt the need to control as the new man of the house, and Kurama didn't want to lose it. He hated submitting to people.

"So you'll continue to disrespect me then?" He snapped quietly.

Kurama felt another twinge, and wanted to correct his stepfather's boundaries. But only for his mother he said nothing, he could deal with this man as long as his life lasted, just because she loved him. And he really truly loved her, and did take care of her. Who else would be there to take care of her? Kurama? No. He had too many obligations that were something he could not get rid of. And so even though he didn't like this man in front of him, he was eternally grateful to him for taking care of his mother.

After a few moments of no words from Kurama, Mr. Minamino just looked away with irritation. He set his napkin down on the tabletop, and stood. "Well. If you don't want to grow up and respect authority then, I guess I'll just have to had a word with your mother."

Kurama grit his teeth, and looked away with irritation. He didn't want to stress his mother out, so he choked down his pride and looked at his stepfather. "I'm sorry. I will call next time. And I'm sorry for disrespecting you. It was not my intention. I insisted on staying at Yusuke's last night because there were some shady figures around his building. And I didn't want him alone." Mr. Minamino looked at him with a stony expression, but then nodded once. "Good. I'm glad you finally see it. I'll leave you then, and hopefully see you tonight?"

Nodding Kurama looked back down to his food, cutting another bite. "Tell mother I'm sorry." He took the bite in his mouth.

"Of course." He walked away and didn't go the way to the front door. Kurama looked surprised and followed his stepfather through the room with his eyes. Wondering where he was going he saw him stop next to a table of other businessmen. He chatted with them for a second, they all laughed and seemed friendly. He shook all of their hands and stepped away, while they all waved. The one man who had his back to Kurama's view turned to continue to talk to Mr. Minamino, and Kurama noticed that it was indeed, Marshall Matthews. He felt so shocked that he almost inhaling his food into his throat. Then he leaned forward keeping his head low, coughing lightly, to dislodging the food.

How the hell was this guy everywhere? He felt panic, and stress. Especially since his stepfather was in the same room as Marshall. The awkward feelings that Kurama rarely felt were now flowing freely through him. This time Kurama was in Marshall's territory and couldn't blame this random meeting on him. Why was his adrenaline pumping so hard? Was he excited? It had been a few weeks since he heard from him. Why was he so damn startled? Kurama felt himself blush from embarrassment, and then felt it even stronger just because he was reacting so childishly. He sighed quietly and covered his face as much as he could without looking suspicious. Out of his entire lifetime he'd never wished for a different color of hair. But today he wished it just wasn't so red. His hair always gave him away, and just hoped Marshall was extremely unobservant. Marshall chatted with Mr. Minamino for a bit then he waved as Mr. Minamino walked back towards Kurama.

Fuck.

He was sure to see him now. Marshall was still smiling and watching Mr. Minamino walk this way. Kurama kept his hand up by his face, and had totally forgotten about his hunger. Now looking forward, his stepfather approached the table and looked at him with a funny expression.

"What are you doing?"

Kurama just looked at him like he wasn't sure what he was talking about, and awkwardly lowered his hand. No longer being able to see Marshall due to his stepfather blocking his view he could only imagine what Marshall was doing now. Kurama's heart was pumping faster than it had in a long time. "Did you forget something?" He gasped out. And then grit his teeth because he was not able to keep himself together right now. His stepfather looked at him funny once more, "I just… Wanted to correct myself. I said I'd see you tonight, but I actually forgot I had meetings until late. So tell your mother I'm very sorry and to not wait up." He glanced to the side awkwardly. "Alright?" He looked back to Kurama who was still keeping his head low.

"Alright." Kurama quickly said, and nodded fast. His stepfather just looked at him like he didn't understand what was going on. "Bye." He walked away shaking his head. Now Kurama was afraid to look over, and felt himself starting to sweat. This really did suck. Why the hell was all this stuff happening to him? He really dreaded complicated situations, and even though his life was weird, it was never complicated. But the last month or so had been more complicated than even Yusuke's dramatic life. Kurama forced himself to glance quickly over to Marshall's table. And he was surprised to see that his seat was empty. Maybe he had left after his stepfather talked to him, and really didn't bother to look over here before leaving. Or maybe he saw Kurama and instead of talking just decided to leave! Kurama scanned the dining area to make sure he was gone, but then right as he turned his head the opposite direction he saw Marshall approaching his table with a smirk on his face.

God dammit.


	11. Ice Cream and Crystals

**Advanced apology for any typos in this chap. I was too lazy to read over the last part. I wanted to post it for someone as fast as I was able. ;) Enjoy! AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! Love. **

Marshall wore a prideful smirk as he approached Kurama's table and sat himself down across from him. Kurama sat stiffly, and stared at him with a blank expression. He then realized his hands were trembling a bit, so he hid them under the table. He didn't understand why he felt this stressed. He hated that he was so surprised by Marshall, and the fact he wasn't able to control it just made him hate himself. What was wrong with him?

Marshall was sitting up extremely straight, "Hello there." His voice sounded happy, due to the huge smile he wore. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Kurama looked away, now looking extremely uninterested. "Yes well. My father needed to speak to me about something." He picked his silverware back up without making eye contact with Marshall, and began to cut his food that he no longer craved. Marshall kept his smile on, and just watched Kurama fidget with his food. A few seconds went by of silence while Kurama moved food around on his plate. He really didn't want to eat this. "Not hungry?" He teased. Kurama shot him a glare, then stopped messing with his food; setting down his silverware. He sighed feeling frustrated, and wasn't sure if he should tell Marshall to piss off, or just be polite and deal with the panic. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he just had no idea what to say to him. Never in his life had he felt so dumfounded. And never in his life had he been so worked up about another person. Kurama placed his hands back in his lap and rested against the back of the chair, biting his lip. This time looking straight at Marshall with a cold glare.

He touched his chest, "Woh…. I'm getting' the cold attitude again? Even though you're the one who showed up this time?" He kept his smile, and raised his eyebrows.

Sighing and looking away Kurama was trying to calm himself down. "I only came to see my father. I wasn't aware you ate here."

"Mmhmm." Marshall leaned forward, resting his cheek on his hand, and continued to watch Kurama like he didn't believe him. Kurama grit his teeth, still watching the room. He then looked at Marshall to make eye contact. "I didn't come here for you, if that's what you're hoping." He glared. Marshall raised his eyebrows and looked amused. "Haha, but here I am. And I'm very pleasantly surprised to see you…" He trailed off as he looked Kurama over. Feeling uncomfortable and awkward again Kurama shifted in his chair. Would it be rude to run out of the restaurant? "I've never seen you so fidgety before. It's adorable." He kept his intense gaze. Kurama felt panic again.

"Quiet!" Kurama looked pissed of at him.

Marshall sat back with surprise on his face, and eyes wide. He then threw his head back and barked out a huge laugh that flung himself back against his chair, "Oh wow. You really are uncomfortable right now, aren't you? Hahahaha." He let out a few sighs and whipped a tear off his eye. For some reason Marshall laughing made Kurama relax a little bit, so he rolled his eyes then picked up his fork again. Stabbing some food and putting it in his mouth he just ignored Marshall's small chuckles. "The world is a crazy place, wouldn't you say?" He sighed, and leaned in close again. Kurama just looked at him and swallowed. "I'd say it's quite cruel." He scrunched his nose up with a sarcastic expression. Marshall gave Kurama a very cute smile. "You are fun right now."

What in the world was going on here? Kurama was trying to be off putting, but some how Marshall liked that side of him as well. Kurama didn't know what else to do, so he forced himself to slowly relax, and couldn't believe he was beginning to enjoy Marshall's teasing; and the fact he could tease back. Even if he was pissed off about the situation, he was actually kind of…. Sort of, glad to see him. But he'd never admit that to Marshall. Being the way he was though, he would hold a grudge for a bit longer, due to the fact that Marshall shocked him so bad; without even trying! Kurama just became angrier with himself. Yet allowed himself to feel happy that Marshall still admired him even after acting like an idiot. He let a small smile slip while he looked down at his lap. He wasn't sure how many people would deal with him when pissed of, and was for some reason slightly relieved that Marshall had stood his ground so well. Apparently he didn't fear Kurama like most people did. Kurama felt a jerk of emotion in his gut, and he grit his teeth once more. This time to contain himself, not due to anger. He glanced awkwardly to the side, and swallowed nervously.

"How… are you?" Kurama spoke shyly, and looked up to make eye contact with Marshall, who now looked slightly surprised. His teasing expression faltered, and he looked flattered. He hesitantly reached up towards Kurama's hair and Kurama watched his hand move in. But he allowed his touch because he felt foolish for being so immature moments ago. Marshall grabbed a small portion and admired it. "I've actually had quite a stressful week at court." He swallowed, and wasn't smiling anymore. He continued to look at Kurama's hair as he slowly moved it between his thumb and finger. "But the week has strongly improved since five minutes ago." He let out a small smile, glancing at Kurama.

Yet another thing Kurama didn't know how to reply to. He glanced to the side when Marshall looked at him, but looked back when Marshall looked at his hair again. They sat there for a minute or so, and then Marshall leaned back letting go of Kurama's hair. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out while he rubbed his face. Kurama pushed his plate of food away slightly, still not wanting it. He wanted to tell Marshall about his week, and about how those creep tried to rape him. He wanted to ask how his daughter was, and why he had a bad wee at court. But he had already made up his mind, and now his insides were being ripped apart. How could one person fight with themselves as much as Kurama did? He had always had two sides of things in every aspect, thanks to Youko Kurama. But his human side, Shuichi needed someone, and… wanted someone.

"Well. It was good seein' you, Shuichi. You really brightened up my day. Even if I ruined yours." He winked, and Kurama made a guilty face. "No. You just… surprised me. I'm not used to being surprised." He smiled. Marshall just listened then nodded, "Guess I'm special then." He grinned. "Gotta get back, my guys are waiting." He stood up, and adjusted his suit jacket. "Have a wonderful day, Shuichi." He walked away, and returned to his table across the room. Kurama was still trying to figure out what just happened, and was still picking up his emotions that had exploded all over the place. Why did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel… so sad? Maybe he missed Marshall? Kurama sighed, and stood up as well, setting his napkin down on the tabletop. He glanced at Marshall's table, then walked out of the restaurant. Why hadn't Marshall bugged him about getting together? Was he really respecting his wishes? That whole scenario just confused Kurama more than ever. And now he felt lost. Such a rare feeling.

…

Another week had past since Kurama had his run in with Marshall. Now Kurama thought of Marshall every time he wasn't busy. So he made sure to keep himself extremely busy, at school, with Koenma's jobs, and even went to the bar with Yusuke. He had noticed himself start to want to be with Marshall, and so he was trying his best to fight that feeling off, and fight with his other 'self'. It wasn't a logical feeling, and to give in to it would be childish. So he kept busy, and made himself think about other things. He had decided that acknowledging the feeling of liking Marshall was smart, and to ignore that would be unhealthy, but he wouldn't give in to it. He'd just work to forget he ever felt it, and move on. That was logical, and safe.

Right now he was in his room studying his research he was working on for school, and his family was downstairs preparing dinner. Shuichi had just gotten lectured by his father for hanging out with boys at school who smoked, so it was a little tense down there. Kurama decided to stay up here until he had to go down for dinner, and wasn't looking forward to possibly getting lectured by his stepfather too. He had forgotten to call again last night when he took drunken Yusuke home… and again, staying the night for Yusuke. Kurama was noticing a trend with Yusuke, and was beginning to worry about his depressed state while drunk. Kurama sighed out loud to himself and realized he wasn't really focusing on his work. Then he felt familiar energy approach his window. He smiled, and felt that this was great timing. He turned to open his window, and Hiei was waiting on the other side. He reached up and unlocked the window, and Hiei jumped in.

"Good to see you." Kurama smiled.

Hiei just looked at him, and nodded. "Hm." He sat down on Kurama's bed, throwing his sword against the desk. "I smell food. Can I stay?"

Hiei didn't usually ask so directly to stay for dinner, so Kurama assumed he must have been starving. He smiled and looked to the side, wondering if it would be safe. "Well, I guess my mother wouldn't mind, she actually asked about you the other day. My father is a tad grumpy though, as long as you don't mind then I guess it's all right. It has been a while, I'm glad you're safe." Kurama looked at Hiei.

Looking down at the ground, obviously zoning out from exhaustion Hiei forced himself to look at Kurama. "It was a long mission. I just need food and sleep." Kurama took that as an acceptance to his invite, and he nodded. "Alright. I'll go tell mother." He stood up and walked out of his room, noticing Hiei was following him he just decided not to bother hiding the fact he was here. He sighed as he walked down the stairs then into the kitchen.

"Mother?" Kurama stuck his head into the kitchen, and Hiei stared at an old baby picture of Kurama on the wall. "Yes darling?" She walked towards him with a stirring spoon in her hand. She looked behind Kurama and saw Hiei, her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Hiei! It's so great to see you! It's been so long." Hiei turned to face her with a puzzled expression. One he wore every time she was happy to see him. He snorted and looked back at the picture, wearing an awkward smirk, "It has been." Kurama glared at him, then turned to his mother agian. She smiled at Kurama. "Is he staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright with you. I was coming to ask." Kurama whispered.

She smiled at her son, "Of course it is darling. Mr. Grumpy Pants will just have to save his attitude for later." She smiled like she thought she was funny while pointing towards the direction of the living room. She then turned and walked back into the kitchen while talking louder. "You're welcome to stay Hiei! I even have your favorite flavor of ice cream!" Hiei perked up, and made eye contact with Kurama. "My decision to show up is turning out to be a good one." Kurama smiled at him, and giggled.

"I'm glad."

…

After an awkwardly quiet dinner, and dessert, Hiei thanked Mrs. Minamino in his own way, then left. Kurama was proud he hadn't forgotten to do so, even after being gone for so long. They all cleaned up and Kurama returned to his room to sleep. While undressing he saw a sparkle on his desk by his bed, and turned his head quickly to look at what it was. It was some sort of jewel attached to a necklace. It was dark blue, and had a jagged shape to it. The necklace was a long and thin silver chain, which connected to the silver cap that held in the crystal. It really was a beautiful stone, and inside the stone you could almost see it move. It looked like ice holding water inside of it. The crystal was about as small as half of Kurama's pinky, and when he picked it up he remembered what it was. About a year ago Kurama told Hiei about a crystal, which was very valuable to most dealers in demon world. It was a rare treasure that most people didn't dare try and find because it was in the realm of the ice demons. And that was a forbidden area. These crystals only showed up in the deepest of caves there, and those caves got so cold that most people or demons would die from freezing. Only ice demons would be able to survive after going into the caves, but most ice demons saw no value in the stone. Back in the day of Youko Kurama, he had always wished he could see one. Not that it was any better than the artifacts he stole, it was just always a little thing he's always wanted. And apparently Hiei remembered it, and brought one back for him.

Feeling warmth grow in his stomach Kurama smiled to himself, and held the stone tight. Even if Hiei was cold and rude, he still did care for his friends. And Kurama was proud to be one of them. He placed the chain around his neck, and then went to bed. He had a long day at school tomorrow and had to be there early to help his freshman prepare for their finals. He was excited for the school year to be over soon, yet stressed due to all the work he had coming his way within the next week.

…

___All he could hear was heavy breathing, and he suddenly became very warm. His stomach turned with excited butterflies, and he could feel someone's arms around his body. "You are so perfect, Kurama." The voice made him feel so safe, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His lips were so warm, and Kurama embraced the man above him. Feeling lust and love combined was almost too much for him to handle, and he was overflowing with amazement. He wanted the man to know him, all of him, and take all of him. He wanted to make love with him… with Marshall. Not for stupid superficial reasons, but only for one reason. Because he loved him, and wanted him all for himself. He had never felt so opened or trusting of a person like this before, and the safety he felt right now was unheard of. He never wanted it to end. They kissed. They hugged. They laughed. And made love. It was a beautiful scene, and Kurama for the first time in many, many years, felt true happiness. _

_ "Even after telling you everything about myself, you don't fear me? You are ok with what I am? What I've done?" He whispered to Marshall. Then Marshall just laughed. "Of course I don't fear you. Who could? Why would they? You are beautiful. Amazing. And heroic. And I love that. I love you." They kissed again, and their bodies were already one, but Kurama wanted him. They began moving together, and Kurama moaned with pleasure while Marshall kissed his neck softly. "I love you." He whispered while Kurama moaned quietly again, and Marshall began to move faster. His breathing became extremely rough and rapid, and Kurama started to feel overwhelmed. Marshall lift his body partially off the bed, moving Kurama close to him. He stroked his hair with one hand. Kurama lowered his head back, and wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck. He couldn't believe the feeling he had, and now he was close to climax. "Aaah..!" _

…

_'BEEP! BEEP!' …. 'BEEP! BEEP!' _Kurama's eyes snapped open, and he shot up so quickly he felt light headed. He looked around his room in a panic, and then looked over to his alarm and slapped its snooze button. The silence in the room was almost worse than the alarm going off, and Kurama kept his breath. Why in the HELL would he have a dream like that? He wasn't on his heat anymore! He hadn't felt a speck of lust since the night with… him. And now all of the sudden he's having lucid dreams about sex!? What was going on? Kurama let his breath out, and he wiped the sweat off his four head. He still felt warmth and the feeling of belonging still leftover from the dream, and…. even some lust. He rarely had to deal with having these male issues in the morning, but this morning, after _that _dream, he obviously had to. Kurama sighed again, and jumped out of bed. Starting his normal morning routine quickly so he could forget the dream. Yet the hint of sadness stuck with him throughout his shower, breakfast, and way to school. It was one of those dreams that had such strong feelings that you wished you had never woken up from it. And Kurama felt very lonely once he arrived at school.

Sitting at his desk while the freshmen studied Kurama tried hard to focus on his work. Those three words kept popping in his head, with his voice. _'I love you…' _Kurama shook his head to refocus, and noticed Lee standing in front of his desk. "Oh. Lee. Good morning. What do you need?" Lee just looked at Kurama, and was slightly blushing. "You look nice this morning." Kurama blinked, shocked, and taken aback. He smiled and nodded once, forcing himself to clear his thoughts. "Why… Thank you, Lee. Now what did you need?" He looked at Lee with a serious expression. Lee nodded and handed him some papers, "I'm not sure how to finish this function. The last part is really getting me." He smiled as Kurama took the sheet away and began helping Lee with his work.

He wouldn't let a silly dream get in the way of his life. It was just a dream, and it didn't mean or show Kurama anything. He was a normal person, a male, and he wasn't going to let it get to him. Yusuke talked about his dirty dreams he had all the time, so it was completely normal. That man just happened to be in the dream, and it meant nothing more. "So is it true that your friend Yusuke, is thee Yusuke Urameshi?" He seemed very hesitant to ask. Kurama kept a laugh from coming out, and smiled down at his desk. He thought it was so funny that Yusuke was so infamous. He was actually such a nice guy, and a true softy. So hearing people talk about him who don't know him always made Kurama giggle inside.

"Why yes. He is. Why do you ask?"

Lee's eyes opened wider, and he looked shocked, "But why are you friends with a person like that? You're so different from him!"

Kurama smiled again, "I've worked with him for the last few years. We've grown very close. And he's not like you think really, he's much more easy going and lovable than people let on." He chuckled quietly as he marked a few test with his red marker. Lee stared at him curious, but also still surprised. "So… does that mean you're different from what you let on as well?" Kurama hesitated and felt a little surprised that he had thought that. But then he realized that it must be slightly obvious once you actually think about… Lee was right… he allowed people to think he was this extremely caring and opened person who was always nice and loving. When really, the people that knew him best feared him, and didn't truly know how he thought. This kid was smart. No wonder he was top of the class. Kurama looked up at Lee with a curious expression.

"Now, why would you think that?" He forced a smile this time. Lee just shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I'm just tryin' to say that… even if you're weird or whatever like that Urameshi guy, I still… I still like you, and would be your friend still. So it's ok if you aren't what you seem. I don't care." He pushed his glasses up his nose, and glanced shyly at Kurama. Dumfounded for the second time this week Kurama wasn't sure how to reply to that. He sat at his desk like an idiot for a few moments, and then finally got his thoughts back to normal.

"Well… thank you Lee. That's… nice of you. You can go sit down now." He cleared his throat and handed Lee back his test. Lee nodded, "Ok." And walked back to sit down in the front row. Kurama sighed and pulled his hair over one shoulder and twirled it with his fingers. He was becoming irritated with these people making his emotions twirls out of control. Why didn't people just leave him alone? Why did he want people to leave him alone? Was he afraid to be loved? Yes and no. He was afraid of letting love in, and then it running from fear once it saw the true Kurama. Who wouldn't run? No one. And that's why Kurama would never let himself be in love. It wasn't fair to the other person involved.

After working all day Kurama walked out of school, exhausted. And he noticed Hiei waiting outside for him. He felt relief to see someone he knew well and walked up to him quickly. "Hello there." He smiled. Hiei just gave him his usual cold expression and nodded professionally. "Hm." He crossed his arms and looked around, "I want some ice cream. Will you get me some?" Kurama smiled at him, and let out a chuckle. "Of course I will. Hahaha." He tucked some hair behind his ear. Hiei gave him a confused glare, and then turned his attention to something behind Kurama. "Get rid of him quick. I'm hungry." Kurama raised his eyebrows and turned around to find Lee approaching them. Kurama frowned to himself, worried about what might happen if Hiei were to talk to him. "Alright. Wait here." He glanced at Hiei, who looked impatient, and walked to meet Lee before he got too close.

"Who's that?" Lee looked curiously around Kurama's shoulder at Hiei. Kurama leaned the same way trying to distract Lee from his strange friend, "Oh it's just another friend of mine. No one you know." He waved in hand in the air like it was no big deal. "Okay… well I just wanted to ask you when we were meeting tomorrow? I didn't get a chance to talk to you after class. You left pretty quick." Kurama nodded, "Oh yes. Um well, how does three sound? I'll be able to stay till six, so we'll have a good three hours."

"Hey boy, fuck off. We're busy."

Lee's face showed shock and fear immediately then turned to face Hiei who was now standing next to Kurama. Hiei stepped forward once and was staring Lee down, "He doesn't want you, so stop trying to win him over, and walk away." He glared viciously.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, and Lee blushed. Shocked and embarrassed that Hiei would even say that to someone Kurama yelled. "Please Hiei! I said wait for me!" He pointed back to where they stood before. Hiei looked at him like he didn't take him seriously, "I'm hungry."

"Yes. You said that."

"Then hurry the hell up."

Kurama couldn't believe his ears, and smacked his face with his hand. He then turned to Lee who looked like he might have wet himself. "I'm so terribly sorry Lee, Hiei isn't normal like us. Please don't let him get to you." Hiei looked offended at what Kurama said, and snorted loudly. Lee just stepped back once and looked upset, "Why do you have so many creepy friends? What are you? Are you like them when you aren't at school?" He cringed and looked like his heart had been broken. Kurama frowned and actually felt upset for him. "Lee." Kurama put his hands up, and Lee stepped back further, now looking afraid. "I'd rather now meet tomorrow. I guess I was wrong, I don't know anything about you. And I don't know if I want to anymore." He looked down at the ground and then ran off, in utter horror. Kurama watched him run away, still feeling like he was catching up with the whole situation. What the hell just happened? Kurama sighed then rubbed his head.

"Must you always be so incredibly rude?"

"Did I hurt your feelings, _Fox_?" He smiled teasingly.

Kurama glared at him. "You still want ice cream, don't you?"

Hiei looked pissed off. "Fine. Sorry for hurting your little loser friend's feelings. He was taking too long, and I was getting pissed off."

What was he going to do with all these people? Kurama just shook his head and sighed loudly again. "Let's… just go." He walked off campus with Hiei following. He wasn't sure what just happened, and honestly he was slightly relieved that Hiei scared Lee off. He was beginning to hover and demand more attention from Kurama. But also like he thought earlier that day, people that got too close always ended up fearing him.


	12. Lonely Memories

**Howdy y'all. I've finally pretty much… kinda sorta figured out what I'm gonna do with this story. So ya, sorry for the wait but I just had a huge photoshoot and have been focusing on that more. I will still be moving slow the next week or so, but hopefully after that I'll start slapping these out again. Also, once again, sorry for any typos, and please please PLEASE leaves any ideas, happens, or just play funny things you guys want to see, read, hear, or have someone say. Also… REVIEW! Keep them reviews comin'. Thanks guys! –Sam*ron – Love**

"I'll have one scoop of strawberry. And for him… he's going to have mint chocolate chip." Kurama was pointing to the ice cream, as the guy behind the counter scooped the strawberry. "And how much of the mint would you like?" He said with an extremely nasally and monotone voice. Kurama glanced at Hiei, and Hiei just rose his eyebrows at him like he expected Kurama to know. Kurama just sighed, then looked back to the nasally guy. "Um, he'll have four scoops." The guy nodded and gave Kurama his strawberry as he began scooping the mint. Kurama walked over to the counter to pay. The cashier was a cute little girl most likely just out of high school, and when she saw Kurama her eyes lit up. "What did you have?" She smiled with excitement. And her cheeks blushed red. "One scoop." He held up his strawberry, then pointed at the guy finishing up with the mint, "Then four scoops." He smiled politely to her, and she blushed again looking down to type in his order.

"Alright. That will be 8.75$!" Kurama handed her a ten, then took the mint for Hiei. "Just keep the change." He nodded once, and her already extreme emotion rose to more excitement. "OH! Thank you very much!" She giggled, "Have a wonderful day." She waved as he walked out after Hiei.

Handing the mint to Hiei, Kurama pulled a chair out. The small sitting area was quiet and empty at the moment, so Kurama decided to stay to have a chat with Hiei; since this was his only chance he had. Hiei stood there and stared at him as he situated himself, then snorted and sat down as well. He began to eat his ice cream with huge bites. And Kurama started his with little interest. "Oh. I meant to thank you for the necklace. I've always wanted an 'ice crystal'." Kurama raised his eyebrows at Hiei as he pulled his spoon out of his mouth. Hiei glanced at him, then adjusted himself in his seat; hesitant on what to say. "Hm. I know." He stuffed his mouth full again. Smiling quietly Kurama watched as Hiei crammed down his favorite dessert.

He swallowed and looked at Kurama with a smirk. "Be careful with it though. It's a desired stone, and many demons would kill for it. Especially since it's broken from another stone, and if it finds it's stone 'twin' it's even more valuable." He mocked; knowing the only demons that would be dumb enough to try anything would be low-level idiots. Yet he still thought it fun to tease Kurama about the possible assault. Looking uninterested in the tease Kurama just waved his hand up once, "Oh yes. I'm so nervous." He snorted with a smile. Hiei smiled at him, and chuckled. They both laughed a little bit together, and enjoyed a good mocking of lower class demons. Kurama had many lower class demons try to steal his prized treasures during his past life, and it was always a fun pass time to talk about how they failed miserably. Even though he wasn't as cruel these days, Kurama still enjoyed it every once in a while, and allowed his demon side to vent. And of course with Hiei here, he definitely couldn't resist.

After Hiei shared a few more stories of his last kills, Kurama threw his unfinished ice cream away as Hiei finished his own. And once he was done he didn't stand up right away, like Kurama thought he would. Still sitting he looked at Kurama who was now returning to his seat. He stared at him with a weird expression, and Kurama furrowed his brow; staring back. "What?" He asked, as Hiei smirked. Kurama looked awkwardly to the side, wondering what Hiei was about to do or say. He knew that look, so he readied himself; then looked back to made eye contact with Hiei. "Spit it out."

"Whose Marshall?" He kept his gaze on Kurama.

Feeling his insides tense up, and his adrenaline rise, Kurama cursed at Hiei in his head. Why'd he have to go bring that up? He was just beginning to get good at forgetting him, and out of all the people, Hiei? Kurama sighed loudly, and leaned back against his chair. Knowing that he couldn't lie to Hiei like he had everyone else, he just decided not to give him any information.

"Let's not." He looked down at his hands, which were placed in his lap.

Hiei's smirk grew. "Let's."

The one advantage he did have was that Hiei didn't know what his true feelings were; he just knew when someone was lying… and almost every other bodily reaction anyone had. So he could read people well, but Kurama knew Hiei best. Which meant he exactly how to handle him. Kurama looked at Hiei with a serious frown, and annoyed glared. Ignoring him Hiei asked, "I know your heat was due a while back. So I'm assuming he was your target?" He kept the smirk on, "Yusuke tells me he approached you both at a bar…" Wow. He was even questioning Yusuke about this? Did he really want to pick on Kurama that badly? It wasn't strange that Hiei kept track of Kurama's heats, because any smart demon would. So they would be able to keep their distance during that time. Hiei would die if Kurama ended up having his way with him, and thinking of that scenario always made Kurama giggled, just a little bit. Sighing again Kurama gave in. "Yes. He did. It was good timing for me." He shot out quickly.

Hiei nodded, looking satisfied, and slightly relieved. He sat for a moment in silence, and then his smirk faltered, "At least it's nothing like your first heat." He looked up at Kurama with just his eyes. There was silence, and Kurama's whole demeanor changed. He gave Hiei a cold glare, cutting him off of any sort of communication, and put his walls up. The tension in the air between them was now extreme. There were only a few things, which Hiei could say that truly angered Kurama, and bringing this up was one of them. This signaled to Hiei not to go any further. He glanced to the side then stood up, "Well. I have work to do. Thanks for the ice cream." He nodded once at Kurama, and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Kurama sat for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He forced his mind to come back to reality, then sighed once again and rubbed his face. Leave it to Hiei to bring up two different instances that Kurama would rather forget.

Forever.

…

** One Month.**

** Two Months.**

** Three Months.**

** Four Months.**

** Five Months.**

** Six Months Later…**

"Hello?" Shuichi answered. _"… Shuichi? What are you doin' answering your brother's phone!?" _He smiled and chuckled to himself, "He's in the shower, and I saw your name. What's up, Yusuke?" There was silence, and then Shuichi heard Yusuke sigh. _"How much longer do ya think he'll be in there?" _Shuichi frowned, "I dunno. Lets just talk! You never come over anymore. Beat anyone up recently?" He asked excitedly. Yusuke growled out of frustration on the other end, _"Dammit Shuichi, just go get him you little brat." _Shuichi glared, "Fine." He walked up the stairs and to the bathroom door, and knocked loudly. "Shuichi! Yusuke's on the phone, and he wants to talk to you _'real bad'_" He mocked, while waving his hand around in the air. _"Good boy." _Yusuke shot out. Kurama opened the bathroom door with a confused expression, and furrowed his brow at his brother. "Do you always answer my phone when I'm not there to get it?" He looked slightly worried, and Shuichi frowned. "No! I just saw it was Yusuke and wanted to talk to him! He's cool!"

Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping, and only in his jeans. He took the phone and smiled at his brother, "Indeed he is. Thank you, Shuichi." He pat his head and walked into his bedroom. Shuichi smiled, "Yup! Tell Yusuke he should come over!" He watched at Kurama turned to shut his door, then nodded at him once. Shutting the door Kurama put the phone up to his ear. "Yusuke?" He grabbed a hand towel and rubbed his hair. _"Do you go around braggin' about how cool I am to your bro?" _He snickered. Kurama smiled, "Why of course I do." He heard Yusuke chuckle again.

"_Awesome!" _

"So what did you need?"

_"Just wanted to go out again tonight, you down?" _

"Sure. Where shall we go this time?"

_ "Ah, lets just go to that place we went to last week. I liked their beer." _

"Alright. Deal. Eight?"

_ "Yup! See you in an hour!" _

"Goodbye."

Kurama smiled and shut his cell phone. He was surprised Yusuke hadn't gotten tired of him yet, and honestly was surprised _he_ hadn't gotten tired of Yusuke. Kurama had been socializing with Yusuke a lot more the last six months; in the beginning it was to be a distraction. But now it was just something they did together, and Kurama was glad it made him feel back to normal, and helped him forget what needed to be forgotten. It was something Kurama could look forward to after his stressful times, at school or work, and he could tell Yusuke also enjoyed their time together. Unfortunately Kurama's relationship with his stepfather has gotten much more tense due to him hanging out with Yusuke more, so Kurama just tried his best to remain hidden. He _was_ good at that, so it wasn't too hard for him to be unnoticed.

It was now eight o' clock and Kurama was walking into the bar they were meeting at. He looked around and saw Yusuke sitting at the outside dining area. He was wearing his normal baggy jeans with a white t-shirt. He slicked his hair back like always, and was smoking a cigarette; looking extremely unapproachable with that tough face. Kurama felt more casual around Yusuke but still liked to dress nicer, so he had his fitted black jeans on, with his very dark green silk button up. He always rolled up the sleeves because they were too short for his long arms. Kurama smiled, and approached Yusuke. Pulling his char out and sitting down in it quickly, yet smoothly. "Hey! I already ordered your wine." He let out a huge breath of smoke while he sat up straighter. Kurama nodded, "Thank you."

"Ya gonna get food?" Yusuke looked through the menu.

"Not sure yet."

Yusuke rolled his eyes without looking away from the menu. "Whatever. I'm getting' a burger. I'm fuckin' starving." Kurama smiled, "You can order. I don't mind." Yusuke looked up at him with just his eyes and with a smirk, "Gee, thanks dad." Kurama laughed, and then Yusuke leaned back against his chair, "I mean mom." He laughed. Kurama laughed along with him then covered his face slightly out of embarrassment. Yusuke looked pleased with himself and rested his arms behind his head, "You're the prettiest guy I know that can kick ass, and scare the shit out of people. Well, you're actually probably one of the scariest people I know. Period. But also the prettiest." He grinned looking awkward now, and Kurama just looked at him like he was strange. "Thank you?" He shifted and Yusuke smiled, "Sorry. Random. But it's just weird that you are so gentle looking, but you have a bite that kills. It's kind of bad ass." He seemed proud of Kurama, and that made Kurama feel special. He will always appreciate Yusuke as a teammate, and as a dear friend.

Eventually, after they got their drinks and food, and Kurama began to relax like normal and fully enjoy himself. They talked about their days, and Yusuke had his usual laugh attack of the night at the beginning of his drinking. Kurama was in on his third glass of wine, and Yusuke on his fourth beer. Now they were talking about Kurama's research and the student Lee that had to be expelled for cheating. "So that little fuck was just a cheater all along?" Yusuke said much too loudly. Kurama leaned in and shushed Yusuke with the gesture of his finger. "Shush. And no, he wasn't cheating the whole time. He's actually quite smart. He was just so nervous about failing that he… cheated." Kurama wiped his mouth with his napkin, then swallowed his food. "And it just so happens he was a terrible cheater." Kurama giggled, "He should have asked you for a few tips." He gave Yusuke a teasing look, then covered his smile with his hand. Yusuke looked shocked, and pissed, flipping him off. "Very funny you, fuck!" He snorted and then let out a smile while he finished off his burger.

Cough, "Excuse me." Their conversation was interrupted by a stranger's voice. Yusuke looked up, and so did Kurama. It was some man in a nice suit, with black hair, and somewhat nice features. He was standing next to their table and was looking directly at Kurama. Yusuke smirked and made eye contact with Kurama, then looked over. "What's up?" Yusuke said to the man, and Kurama raised his eyebrows while he took a sip of wine. The man smiled at Yusuke then turned back to Kurama, "I couldn't help but notice your beauty from my seat." Kurama covered his mouth as he swallowed hard, cringing slightly. He then looked up at the man, "I'm terribly sorry but what is it that you want?" Yusuke looked surprised by Kurama's bluntness, but just smirked even more. "Ya, what do you want?" Yusuke took a swig of his beer nonchalantly, as he leaned back.

"Well, I would love to have your number. You're very… I mean, very beautiful. And I think I'd be a fool not to at least try to ask you out." He smirked and slid his hand throw his own hair. "I've never seen hair like yours, or eyes-" Yusuke raised his hand. "Woooh, who said to get all mushy? Do you want to give your number to him?" He looked at Kurama, who smiled innocently, then shook his head. Yusuke looked back up at the man, "Well there is your answer." He waved at the man, "Bye-bye." The man looked slightly pissed off, "I wasn't talking to you kid. I wasn't even finished yet." Yusuke looked shocked, "Kid!?" and sat up straighter. "Now, now." Kurama said quietly, but stern. Yusuke shut up and crossed his arms. Then Kurama looked to the man who seemed to be expecting something. "I'm quite sure that Yusuke here," He motioned to Yusuke with his hand, "Just asked me if I wished to give you my number. And I answered with a 'no'. So…" He glanced to the side, then back. "Wouldn't that mean that you politely tell us to have a wonderful night, turn around without a fit, and leave?" Kurama's eyes had somehow gotten sharper in the last few seconds, and Yusuke looked excited. The man looked slightly nervous, and his cockiness had left completely. The man's face was red, and they were sure he was very drunk. Now he was just drunk and angry. He frowned, looked pissed off then turned around leaving with a brisk walk, while saying, "Whatever, Fuck you!". Yusuke laughed out loud, which Kurama was sure the man could hear. "That was awesome! I think his penis shrank!" He blurted out some more laughter. Kurama rolled his eyes, and finished off his glass of wine. "Please speak quieter when you say words like that. We're still in public." Kurama looked playfully irritated at Yusuke who was coving his mouth now, but still laughing.

They finished up their night together with a dessert Kurama wanted, and Yusuke drank more than he should have; just like always. Kurama paid this time, because it was his turn, and then walked slowly with Yusuke out of the restaurant. They stopped at the sidewalk, "So I'll pay next time!" Yusuke stretched out and yawned. "Oh, no, no." Kurama raised his hand with a smile. "There's no need." Yusuke just rubbed his eye with one hand and stared at Kurama. "Whatever you say…" He grinned. "Well, I'll see ya later bud!" He pat Kurama on the back, probably a little too hard and waved while he walked away. Kurama waved back softly and hoped Yusuke would be OK walking home. He cringed as he saw Yusuke trip a little farther up the street. Then he chuckled quietly to himself, turning to walk home. He pulled his coat on and buttoned it up to his neck. He was always grateful for his hair during cold weather, it kept his neck and ears warm, and tonight was one cold night. Half way during his walk home Kurama heard a noise behind him, and he felt irritation. He sighed to himself, and put his hands into his coat pocket; reading himself.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking with you." He heard a mumbled and angry voice behind him. Kurama stopped but didn't turn around, and rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to a drunken idiot right now. Well, besides Yusuke he wasn't in the mood. He giggled to himself; and was now ignoring the footsteps approaching. The man grabbed Kurama's shoulder and spun him around harshly. "I said I wasn't finished talking to you!" He got in Kurama's face. Kurama stood his ground, and was now looking directly into the man's angry eyes. "You and your little fucking brat of a friend were very rude." Kurama raised his eyebrow, "And your point is?" His voice sounded bored. The man looked surprised, but angrier, and then looked Kurama up and down, while he face slowly went to lust. He looked back up to Kurama and smirked creepily. "I want you to apologize to me for how ya acted." He softly grabbed Kurama's chin with his hand, and winked. "Now. Say you're sorry." Scrunching his nose due to the alcohol in the man's breath Kurama tried to keep from being rough. He was extremely tired of idiots like this man trying to force their way on him, but was also too tired from the wine to deal with him physically.

"I'm sorry." He said bored again. Then the man's face twisted with rage. "You think this is FUNNY!?" He pulled his hand back and quickly tried to slap Kurama across the face, but Kurama used the man's forward momentum to his advantage, stepping back, turning, and then as the man fell forward he slammed down on the man's back forcing him to the ground. It happened in an instance and the man let out a rough sounding jerk of breath due to the shock of hitting the ground. He groaned and Kurama stepped back returning his hands to his coat pockets. "I'd advise next time trying to remember your manners…" He scrunched up his nose again in disgust. "…And possibly not drinking so much." He sighed tiredly, and the man just continued to groan on the ground, which made Kurama wondered if he threw him down too hard. "Have a wonderful night." He wondered, but didn't care, and didn't look back; returning home.


	13. That Sparkly Bitch

_"Now, what happened?" The smooth voice asked. Kurama quietly smiled then slid his fingers lightly across the forearm, glad to be resting on his chest. "I almost let him in… He almost saw who I really was." Kurama felt the arm squeeze him tighter. "I'm glad he didn't try anything… or did he?" the voice asked. Kurama glanced to the side, feeling awkward, "He did." There was a tense silence, "What did you give him?" _

_ "Does it matter?" _

_ The arm held him tighter, and Kurama knew he was angry. "It matters, Fox, because you already belong to me." Another hand came to touch his hair. It was a cold touch, and Kurama tensed, then whispered. "I think he really cares for me..." The voice chuckled out loud, "Oh you poor thing. No one could really care for you, if they knew what you were." The hand was now around Kurama's neck, and it was holding him. Feeling trapped, Kurama lay still so he wouldn't get hurt. "Does he know what you are? …Hmm? Does he know what you've done?" The cold hand stroked his neck. "Who you've killed, stolen from, cheated, lied to?" There was a deafening silence after those questions. Kurama felt more trapped than ever. Depressed. Alone. He wanted to escape the grasp on his neck, but he knew it was stronger than him. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. And what else did he have anyway? No one would really truly care about him, if they knew. "Besides. Even if they did except you, and all of your deceitfulness." The voice moved closer to Kurama's ear, and he could feel a cold breath. "Who would except you after what I did to you?" He could hear the smile on the cold lips. The feeling of hopelessness became so strong now, and Kurama no longer had a defense for himself. He just accepted the fact that no one would want him. Even if they were somehow ok with what he was. How would anyone want him after he'd been so used? He heard the cold laugh again, "And what I am going to do to you? Oh yes." Kurama felt the cold fingers turn hot on his neck, and they now burned. He knew not to move though, because it would just hurt more. He cringed due to the pain, and felt sweat begin to form on his body. "Feel you from the inside." The voice spoke harshly, the hands gripped tighter, and now Kurama could smell his flesh burning. He panicked._

Sitting up quickly in his bed Kurama felt his heart beating out of his chest. He looked around his room with the feeling of panic. His breathing was quick. He sat there in silence for a moment, then forced himself to calm down. He let out a few deep breaths then sighed once more while he moved his legs off to the side of his bed. Kurama hadn't had a dream like that in a while… but just like always it was a terrible dream, and was frustrated that he couldn't shake it. But who was he fooling really? When someone has baggage like this, and doesn't deal with it after so long. It will keep popping up until it's dealt with. But Kurama didn't want to deal with it, he just wanted to forget it ever happened. Move on.

"Hey."

Kurama looked over to his window to find Hiei sitting in the opening. Hiei must have felt Kurama's chi rise during his dream. Making eye contact quickly, Kurama then looked back down at his hands, which lay in his lap. "You've come to join us for breakfast?" Kurama asked dully, knowing full and well why he was actually here. He heard Hiei sigh, and assumed he also rolled his eyes. But he didn't look at him. Hiei came into the room fully and walked over to Kurama's favorite plant; playing with it's leaves. "I'll stay for breakfast. I guess." He glanced at Kurama, and then back down to the leaf. Kurama didn't look up but smiled, it was nice when it was obvious that Hiei was trying to help Kurama. He did know why Kurama was upset, but since Kurama was so pissed off the last time Hiei brought it up, he was wise enough to stay quiet. "I'm going to shower. You can wait here or go downstairs and help mother. Smells like she burned something." Kurama stood and made up his bed quickly, still not looking at Hiei. Kurama heard Hiei snort in irritation while he walked out of the room as he shot out. "Hurry up." Once he left Kurama stood still for a moment to gather himself. He sighed out loud, and closed his eyes. He was fine. He forced himself to smile, then nodded once. He got his shower supplies together and went to bath himself. Maybe he'd feel better after he cleaned, and could act normal for breakfast. He had to be strong.

He was fine…

…

Breakfast went smoothly and Kurama forced Hiei to help clean up afterwards. Hiei only obeyed because he like Kurama's mother. After they cleaned Hiei left and Kurama went to school. Not in the mood to dress nicely Kurama decided just to wear a baggy white v-neck t-shirt, his fitted jeans, favorite shoes, and the necklace Hiei gave him. He was thankful for how Hiei treated him and his family this morning. The outfit looked nice and simple, even if it the stone was small, the blue was intense and added color to the outfit. He spent the whole day alone in the filing room sorting through old articles having to do with his research. He made a lot of progress but he continued to feel lonely, and he knew shoving himself in a room alone all day wasn't the best idea. Yet at the same he didn't want to see anyone, so he just isolated himself. And Yusuke worked tonight so he wouldn't be able to see him, and asking Hiei for 'help' was something too humiliating, and he would never go there. He cleaned up after himself and finally emerged from the filing room; looking at the time Kurama noticed it was ten till eight. "Wow…" He said to himself. He wasn't aware that it was so late, and he then heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

Kurama smiled and looked over to his professor who seemed to be working late as well. "Ah, yes. Apparently I am." He walked over to the desk. "I was working myself too hard to notice my own needs." He laughed a little bit and his professor looked up from his books and smiled slightly. "You aught to be careful about that. One's own well being is extremely important. Wouldn't you agree?" His old voice sounded wise with these words, and Kurama was slightly surprised at the look the man was giving him. Almost as if he knew that it was a habit of Kurama's to neglect himself. Looking guilty Kurama smiled. "I most definitely agree." They made eye contact for a little longer then the professor nodded once and continued with his work. "Go get yourself some food Shuichi, you work too hard." He didn't look away form his paper but said it more as a demand than a suggestion. Kurama looked down at the ground and nodded slowly, "Of course." He picked up his bag and turned to leave, "Have a good night, Professor." Kurama was too hungry to walk all the way home so he decided to detour to a gas station that he knew had sushi and onigiri. He casually walked in and continued to the back of the building where the sushi was. The small store seemed too big for Kurama. He was so starving by this time that he just wanted to lay down and fall asleep. He walked faster so he could hurry and get out of here. The clerk at the store was an older gentleman who stared as long as he was able while Kurama walked passed him. "Can I help yer with ana-thin?" He mumbled towards Kurama while he was still staring. "No." Annoyed, Kurama quickly walked out of the man's view and arrived to where the sushi was located. He stood for a moment then chose a sushi box, and a couple onigiri.

"Big Shuichi!?" A small voice yelled out in surprise. Kurama was taken back and looked around. He found where the voice was coming from and it was Hadlee; Marshall's daughter. Kurama felt panic and was shocked he was so surprised; he couldn't believe he was bumping into him again! After six months of nothing, all of the sudden that whole part of his life was rushing back into his mind. "Hi! Are you buying food!?" She walked up next to Kurama, and her face was glowing as she happily looked up to him; Kurama smiled down at her. "How are you Hadlee?" Kurama pat her head as she reached and grabbed his leg, hugging it tightly. Looking around nervously Kurama asked, "Are you here all alone…?" She smiled up at him, then looked surprised and distracted. "Ooooh, did daddy give you his necklace!?" She reached up as much as she was able and tried to touch Kurama's blue stone. Not able to reach it she just pointed instead. Kurama looked down at his necklace and then looked to Hadlee, "Oh, you meant this thing?" He pulled it off over his head and squat down next to her. "See?" He held it out, "This was a gift from a friend." She looked amazed, and grabbed it, "That's daddy's necklace! Isn't the sparkly stone so pretty!? Daddy must really like you, he loves that necklace." She leaned in a hugged Kurama again. "Hadlee!?" Another voice came, and Kurama was surprised once again. "There you are." A very beautiful woman walked up to them, and she looked embarrassed as Kurama awkwardly tried standing up with Hadlee attached to him. "I'm so sorry." She rushed up to him, "Hadlee, get off." She reached down and pulled her off of him. "But mommy! It's big Shuichi!" Kurama assumed this was Marshall's ex-wife, Lynn, and right about now she wasn't giving Kurama a very friendly look, as she pulled Hadlee off of him. Kurama now stood up straight and brushed himself off.

"Do I know you?" She looked suspicious. Kurama put his hands full of food up in defense, "Honestly, no. But I know who you are. I've met her father before." He looked to Hadlee who was smiling at him. Kurama tried to wear a friendly smile, but he was so hungry and grumpy he really just wanted to leave. He had to admit to himself though, that he was extremely relieved it wasn't Marshall with Hadlee; so he allowed himself to relax. Lynn looked at Kurama a little longer then another strange look came on her face. She looked down at Hadlee and smiled, "Honey, go pick out a couple donuts for you and mommy, Ok?" Hadlee looked ecstatic, "Ok Mommy!" and waved at Kurama while she ran over to where the donuts were. "What did you say your name was?" Lynn looked demanding at Kurama. Raising an eyebrow, Kurama was surprised by her rude tone but he just wanted his hunger to end, so he decided to play along. "Shuichi." He lowered his hands and smiled innocently. Maybe if he acted dumb and friendly enough she'd go away. "You're Lynn, correct?" He tried his best to sound ignorant of her rudeness. She stood there looking quizzical, but then smiled. "Ooh…" She looked smug now and crossed her arms, "You must be that little beggar Marshall brought in." Kurama frowned. Was she really going to do this right here? "Rose was right, you do look like a girl. How much money did you get off of him?" She giggled, covering her mouth, and looked embarrassed for him. Her bluntness was surprising, and he was tired of being nice. Kurama cocked his head to the side and now wore a smirk. "Why yes. I'm the beggar that fucked the man you couldn't hold on to." He closed his eyes with a sarcastically sweet smile. She gasped and looked horrified, "Ah! How dare you!" Kurama then frowned, rolled his eyes and look pissed off as he turned away from her to walk up to the cash register. He heard her yell to Hadlee and storm off. He smiled to himself now as he set his food down on the cabinet. It wasn't hard always being so polite to everyone, but it was nice to lash out at someone for once. He stifled a giggled from slipping out and instead continued to wear a smug smile.

Buying his food he then ate on the way home, and was finished by the time he boarded the train. After eating he was back to normal and was now very sleepy. The train was almost empty, and it was a great place to gather his thoughts. No wonder Marshall left that woman; she was definitely a bitch. Kurama was now beginning to wonder who broke it off, him or her? Hmm.. it was nice to see Hadlee though, she was a sweet little girl. Kurama realized he was dwelling on Marshall. After six months of not thinking about him, he was all of the sudden thinking about him for the last hour and a half. Trying to clear his head, Kurama's thoughts kept jumping back to them, he liked thinking about Marshall and Hadlee. It made him feel content. Hadlee was so happy to see him, and they'd only met once before. It was nice having people happy to see you, especially when the feelings were mutual. Apparently Marshall was correct in saying that she liked anybody, and everybody. Kurama smiled to himself, then remembered something odd. The comment she made about the 'sparkly' necklace of Marshall's. Kurama wondered if she wasn't just being a child, but really could tell that Marshall had one of these too. He reached down to grab the stone, but came up empty. Kurama jumped a little and looked down at his chest, only to see white t-shirt. "Shit." He whispered. He didn't take it back from Hadlee, and that bitch distracted him too much to remember to get it. Dammit. That was a dangerous necklace for a little girl to have, and if it were true that Marshall had one as well… then that would be ten times as dangerous. Why did everything involving this man have to be so complicated? Kurama sighed loudly as he rubbed his face, and leaned his elbows on his knees. He wasn't used to this kind of emotional stress. He'd rather fight demons for weeks than having to go seek out the one man that made him feel nervous. He growled to himself, because he knew he would be cruel to just leave the stone with them. He'd have to go find Marshall too get the damned thing back.


End file.
